


BUSCANDO UNA ESPOSA.

by Gizela05



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Kyouya Ootori lo tenia todo ahora que su padre había decidido retirarse y heredarle la empresa, pero tenia que cumplir una condición, estar casado en menos de 6 meses. ¿Lo conseguirá?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Other(s)





	1. Buscando una esposa

_"Ouran High School host club no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a la Hatori Bisco"_

_N.A. Bueno este fic lleva desde hace dos años en Fanfiction.net, y después de una edición ardua por parte mía y de mi beta, decidí subirlo en esta plataforma. Saludos a todos._

* * *

Kyouya se encontraba ansioso, una situación que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado; Él siempre sabía que esperar del resto, tenía la información a su disposición de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, pocas personas lograban sorprenderlo y una de ellas era justo con la que iba a hablar.

— Joven Kyouya, su padre lo recibirá ahora— le habló con alegría la dulce secretaria, el solo asintió en respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie, admiro la elegante recepción de su padre quien al ser el jefe, no debía escatimar en gastos, se miró en el reflejo del ascensor que lo llevaría al despacho de Yoshio; Él se sabía un hombre atractivo, su crespo cabello negro perfectamente peinado, vestido en un costoso traje sastre negro con corbata a juego, se veía impecable, tal como debía ser la imagen de cualquier Ootori.

Kyouya estaba intrigado, del porque su Padre lo llamaba, pero si él hizo espacio en su apretada agenda, debía de ser un tema de suma importancia. Toco la puerta de caoba negra, con el logotipo de los Ootori adornándola, majestuosamente. "Adelante", se escuchó del otro lado, dando un paso firme soltó un suspiro y entró. Frente a él sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles importantes de la corporación estaba su padre, este le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, él lo obedeció enseguida.

— Seré directo Kyouya, sé que fuiste tú él que realizó la compra de la compañía que pensaba vender al grupo de la señorita Eclair Tonerre; Debo de decir que esa acción me tomo por sorpresa y me orilló a tomar esta decisión, — la mirada de él "rey de entre las sombras" se turbó, pero lo disimuló, su Padre siguió con la confrontación. — Eres el indicado para ser mi sucesor.

Kyouya se recargó en el asiento de cuero negro y sintió una euforia infinita, creyó estar soñando al escuchar las palabras de su padre el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver su reacción, todo el fruto de su esfuerzo tendría su recompensa, al fin el tercer hijo seria reconocido.

—Tus hermanos formaran parte de la compañía, incluso tu hermana tendrá acciones, pero tú serás básicamente el socio mayoritario y jefe — Yoshio se puso de pie, Kyouya se cohibió, su padre era una figura que imponía autoridad y le aguardaba un profundo respeto, mirándolo a los ojo el hombre continuo con su discurso — pero con una condición hijo...Fuyumi me reclamo, dijo que yo he convertido a mis hijos en hombres sin corazón, dedicados al trabajo, por lo tanto quiero que te cases antes de asumir el cargo.

El rostro del chico paso de la felicidad a la furia en un segundo, se puso de pie, confrontando cara a cara a su padre, quien solo le dio una sonrisa, no esperaba menos de su Benjamín.

— Padre, ¡yo no necesito casarme!, Además apenas tengo 19 años, quiero terminar mi educación superior en Boston — Contesto Kyouya, indignado.

— Supuse que te negarías Kyouya. No pienso dejarte el cargo en la compañía si estas soltero, y tomando en cuenta, que necesito que estés casado en menos de 6 meses, sugiero que busques una buena candidata a hacer tu mujer y digna del apellido Ootori.

— ¡Seis meses!, ¡¿por qué tan poco tiempo?! — grito Kyouya, sumamente alterado, olvidando su habitual actitud. Su padre suspiro y su semblante se oscureció, provocando que el joven se calmara.

— Hace dos meses me hice mi chequeo de rutina, los doctores del hospital me detectaron una anomalía en la sangre, al hacerme varios estudios descubrieron que tengo leucemia, está en etapas terminales, tal vez no me quede mucho — confesó; Kyouya quedo perplejo, jamás imagino que su padre, su modelo a seguir, siendo víctima de una mortal enfermedad como aquella.

— A veces el dinero no lo es todo en la vida— le dijo Yoshio — esto es un secreto Kyouya, nadie más que mi doctor y tú lo saben; Cuando te de la presidencia, se lo diré a tus hermanos y les repartiré mi herencia en vida, después me iré a descansar y disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quede.

— Lo lamento — contesto simplemente, la mirada se oscureció, con un golpe en el escritorio su padre le reclamo.

— ¡No te acepto la lastima Kyouya!, después de todo a un sigo siendo un Ootori — gritó — Es por eso que necesito verte casado y al frente de la empresa; Pensé en varias candidatas, y debo admitir que la principal, es esa amiga tuya Fujioka.

— Ella esta fuera Padre, Tiene una relación con Tamaki desde hace meses — su padre le dio una sonrisa, los sentimientos por Haruhi a un le dolían, su padre era cruel al mencionarla.

— Bueno, ni hablar, sé qué harás lo mejor para complacerme, después de todo, deseas esta presidencia tanto, ¿No es así?

— Haré lo mejor posible por complacerte— Caminando hacia la puerta, lo miro decidido — dame al menos dos meses— después de dar un severo portazo se recargo a una pared, y tomando el puente de su nariz pensó "maldita sea, como puede ser que yo tenga que buscar una esposa".


	2. Candidatas

"Ouran high school host club pertenece a Hatori Bisco"

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido después de que Kyouya recibió la noticia por parte de su padre de apresurarlo a celebrar una boda, revisando su preciada libreta negra la cual tenía la información de varias clientas del club buscaría entre ellas la candidata idónea para ser su esposa; Pero por alguna razón le incomodaba el hecho de necesitaba encontrar un matrimonio para lograr sus metas, y, sobre todo, casarse con una mujer que no conocía.

Con frustración cerró la libreta, puso sus manos en su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera acallar sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban llenos de una linda mujer de cabello castaño de enormes ojos que le había robado el corazón en sus años de preparatoria; Suspirando volvió a concentrarse, sabía de sobra que Haruhi y Tamaki tenían una relación muy estable y él los apreciaba tanto a los dos como para interponerse.

Ahora que había decidido entrar a Harvard, para continuar con sus estudios en el extranjero en la carrera de economía; El amor había pasado a segundo término en su vida, era verdad que a veces salía de juerga con los gemelos y tenía relaciones con hermosas mujeres, después de todo, era un hombre atractivo y con "necesidades", pero ninguna de ellas se quedaba más de una noche.

Regreso con un suspiro a revisar la base de datos de su inseparable laptop, cuando una terrible jaqueca lo invadió, estaba fastidiado; ¿Cómo iba a conocer a una mujer en menos de seis meses y tener la suficiente confianza para casarse con ella? El orgullo de sus planes destruidos lo motivaba a seguir indagando; Una música sonó, era su móvil.

— Ootori diga — contestó con fastidiado — Haruhi vaya que sorpresa que me llames ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Le paso algo a Tamaki? — preguntó preocupado— o ya veo, te veré en la cafetería de la facultad de derecho, en quince minutos.

A diferencia de sus amigos que habían decidido vivir a lado de Tamaki y Haruhi el había conseguido un piso en un lugar un poco más lujoso, Haruhi había empezado algunas materias en la facultad de derecho y Tamaki se hacía cargos de diversos negocio de su familia en Boston; Al llegar la encontró tomando un té tranquilamente, su cabello lucia más largo a petición de Tamaki y a los gemelos de que el suyo se viese más femenino, iba vestida con un hermoso y sencillo vestido color rosa pálido, al verlo entrar le sonrió.

— Kyouya senpai, tan puntual como siempre —saludó — pensé que tardaría mas así que ya pedí un poco de té.

— No te preocupes Haruhi, y dime ¿Para qué me citaste? — cuestionó mientras pedía un café negro a la mesera.

— Veras...ya casi cumplimos dos meses en Boston, y pues quería celebrar con todos ustedes, Tamaki ha estado algo deprimido, piensa que no lo noto, pero... tal vez extrañe a su familia y quiero hacer algo lindo por él— contestó con su tono natural y directamente honesto, Kyouya percibió un poco de tristeza en su mirada, en sus conversaciones con Tamaki, sabia el porque de su repentina depresión; Su madre había estado empeorando y su abuela lo estaba presionando cada vez más a buscar otra mujer que no fuera Haruhi; Esto tiene a Tamaki muy estresado, sin contar las responsabilidades que le había otorgado el grupo Suou.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a planear la reunión? — supuso mientras le daba un trago a su café.

—Si senpai, usted después de todo conoce a Tamaki mas que yo, además usted es el más organizado entre el grupo— contestó con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, también pagare por la fiesta — dijo, mientras comenzaba a escribir unas cosas en su agenda negra, Haruhi se puso pálida ante esa declaración.

— ¡No!, eso no es necesario Kyouya, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. Además, tú siempre buscas... alguna ganancia de todo — aclaró mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Kyouya río, Haruhi era de las pocas personas que lograban sacarle una risa sincera

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero ese dinero que tienes ahorrado deberías dejarlo para futuro impedimentos Haruhi, se que tu padre se sacrifico lo suficiente, además ya habrá otras maneras de pagarme— dijo dando una de esas sonrisas del "rey de las sombras" que aterraban a Haruhi — toma en cuenta que en poco tiempo seré dueño del grupo Ootori, puedo aprovechar la reunión para hacerlo saber a los demás.

— ¡Que! — Gritó Haruhi mientras sin meditarlo le daba un abrazo, provocando un sonrojo del de lentes — ¡Muchas felicidades senpai!, al fin cumplió su meta.

Kyouya le conto todo lo dicho por su padre hasta la parte de buscar una esposa.

— Lamento lo de su padre senpai, sé que usted lo admira mucho — lo consoló, mientras imaginaba lo que sería para ella que Ranka estuviera en la misma situación.

—Gracias Haruhi, y ahora que sabes la verdad, de ahí radica el favor que te pediré por la fiesta que pagare — dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Haruhi se tensó, que clase de favor le pediría él, por su mente paso desde que ella fuera la esposa que buscaba, "Eso sería absurdo Kyouya sabe que amo a Tamaki no creo que me pida algo así" pensó hasta lo más absurdo de que Tamaki sea la pareja del muchacho "No creo que Kyouya- jsenpai sea homosexual"

—Vamos Haruhi no te obligare casarte conmigo y mucho menos con Tamaki, deja de verme con esa cara — mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Mierda sigue leyendo la mente este tipo, no me extraña del rey de las sombras" pensó Haruhi — y bueno que es lo que podría hacer yo para ayudarle, no entiendo. — habló con calma.

— Tú me ayudaras a escoger una esposa, después de todo además de ser mujer eres una persona que puede ver a través de lo que demuestran las personas con sus acciones, se que tu sabrás quien será la que será la merecedora del apellido Ootori— dijo Kyouya viéndola fijamente.

— ¡Que! — grito de nuevo. "Creo que la idea de que se case con Tamaki no es tan mala después de todo".


	3. Gustos

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Kyouya miraba la reacción de Haruhi, le daba gracia que ella se viera sumamente nerviosa bajo su fría mirada. Ella tomó un poco más de té, pensando que tal vez así pudiese esquivar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el "Rey entre las sombras"; Después de meditarlo, lo que a Kyouya le pareció una eternidad, decidió hablar.

— Está bien senpai, te ayudaré, y no solo por lo de la fiesta, entiendo que esta tarea no es fácil, sobre todo para alguien como tú. — Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Kyouya rayó en la indignación, por un momento perdió su semblante frío, la chica no bajó la mirada ante él.

— Déjame entender, dices que, si yo fuera otra persona, ¿buscar esposa en seis meses sería tarea fácil? —. La voz de Kyouya anunciaba uno de sus clásicos enojos, sacarlo de quicio no era una decisión inteligente, solo Haruhi era de las pocas personas que podían salir airosa de esta situación; Resignado lanzó un suspiro, simplemente no podía gritarle como lo hacía con Tamaki.

— No te ofendas, pero de todos los miembros del host club usted era el más apático en cuanto a las clientas—. Kyouya estaba ofendido, pero Haruhi no se disculparía por ese comentario. —Las chicas del Host club estaban enamoradas de todos ustedes, pero siempre te acercabas solo para venderles cosas, nunca te interesaron realmente, es por eso que dudo que te conectes en tan poco tiempo con alguna persona.

Kyouya tomo de un solo golpe el café negro, estaba furioso consigo mismo por intentar mantener su imagen " _Cool"_ ante todos,logro que Haruhi pensara que era un bastardo sin corazón, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

— Tienes razón, no puedo discutirte eso, serás una abogada ejemplar Haruhi, pero... — hizo una pausa mientras levantaba su mirada y suspiraba — Toma en cuenta que ninguna de nuestras "clientas" sería una mujer con la que yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida — Kyouya pensó en lo infantiles que se comportaban todas las clientas del club — No quiero que pienses, que no ser tratar a una dama, puedo ser muy encantador si me lo propongo.

— En vista de tu reacción con las chicas del club y la opinión tan pobre que tienes sobre ellas, buscar esposa en tan poco tiempo es absurdo, la chica en cuestión seria desdichada, todas las personas merecen encontrar al amor de verdad — dijo Haruhi triste por la actitud de Kyouya.

"El problema es que el amor de mi vida esta con mi mejor amigo" pensó Kyouya, volteando a su taza para darse cuenta de que el café se había acabado, pidió otro de inmediato, tenía que tener su mente ocupada, si no su lado irracional ganaría la partida y terminaría confesándose con Haruhi.

— Sé que eres una chica sensata Haruhi, pero entiende en el mundo en que vivo esto de arreglar matrimonios es común, muchas mujeres estarían felices de tener los beneficios de ser mi esposa, y más cuando logre ser presidente —. La mesera les puso más café y té a ambos, Haruhi soltó un suspiro resignado, convencer a Kyouya era como hablar con la pared.

— Entonces ¿Quieres una mujer interesada? — dijo Haruhi en un tono irritada. — ¿Qué es lo que buscas Kyouya? —. Kyouya se sobresaltó con la pregunta, la chica se notaba curiosa respecto al tema.

— Empecemos por ahí, necesito que sea una persona sensata, inteligente, no me agradaría tener una conversación trivial, debe ser honesta, detesto las mentiras y las hipocresías, y debe ser hermosa, no solo en su apariencia, si no en su alma. — la mirada de Kyouya no se apartó de los ojos de Haruhi, una parte de él ansiaba que la chica pudiera notar que cada palabra de su descripción era para ella.

— Sumamente interesante Kyouya, jamás imagine que esas fueran las características que buscaras en una mujer — la sonrisa de Haruhi al pronunciar esas palabras le brindo una calidez al joven—. De hecho, estaba pensando en Renge, aún recuerdo cuando estaba enamorada de ti.

La cara de Kyouya palideció ante esa horripilante idea, como podría pensar que él y Renge harían una buena pareja, sería como tener relaciones con Tamaki, su rostro se puso morado, se exalto y golpeo la mesa con sus manos.

— Supongo que estas bromeando, ¿verdad Haruhi?, ¡Como insinúas que yo podría casarme con esa chica tan estrambótica! Sería como vivir con Tamaki pero con falda — Haruhi sonrió ante su reacción — Además, para tu información, Renge está interesada en otro de los miembros del host, después de descubrir que eras mujer, poso sus ojos en Mori-senpai.

— ¡Eh! — grito Haruhi — ¿¡En que momento!?

La mente de Haruhi trabajo al mil por hora, sabía que era despistada, pero nunca se lo imagino; Cuando se encontraba a punto de comentar ante tal sorpresa, su móvil vibro, anunciando que su próxima clase empezaría en menos de diez minutos, a lado de Kyouya el tiempo pasaba volando.

—Senpai, ¡tengo que retirarme!; Ha sido un gusto y espero que me deje opinar de la organización de la fiesta de Tamaki — mientras se ponía de pie, Kyouya puso su tarjeta de crédito en la charola que dejo la mesera para pagar los consumos, Haruhi se notaba apenada, aun después de tanto tiempo, no se acostumbraba a estos detalles por parte del host.

— Haruhi, espero que tomes en cuenta todo lo que te mencione, después de todo, algunos no somos tan afortunados como Tamaki — Con una media sonrisa, Kyouya se acercó al rostro de Haruhi susurrando un "hasta pronto".

Haruhi estaba apenada y al salir rumbo a su clase medito las palabras dichas por él muchacho. "¿Sera acaso que Kyouya también estaba enamorado de mí?"


	4. Contraparte

_Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco_

_N.A. Los nombres mencionados son tomados prestados de celebridades famosas y familias ricas de Estados Unidos pero la historia que pasa es ficticia._

* * *

Dos personas discutían, una de ellas era una joven de cabellos rojos la cual se encontraba atrincherada en su habitación, fuera de ella pateando la puerta, se encontraba su padre, un hombre calvo y con cara de pocos amigos quien hacia un escándalo que llamaba la atención de los sirvientes de aquella enorme mansión en Beverly Hills.

— ¡Maldita sea Katherine! —Gritó exasperado— ¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

— ¡No me interesa lo que propones, Nicholas! — ella nunca lo llamaría papá, ese título le quedaba muy grande a aquel sujeto que no la dejaba crecer, la chica sabía que valía más que su hermano mayor, pero las ideas que rondaban la cabeza de globo inflado de Nicholas Pritzker, no congeniaba con las suyas.

— A mí no me interesa que estudies para ser empresaria, si no que te cases con alguien que traiga beneficios— Nicholas estaba enojado, odiaba que su única hija mujer lo dejara en vergüenza, él no deseaba una líder, solo quería que la joven se casara con un buen partido —. No creo, que tengas algún día la capacidad de ser digna del apellido Pritzker.

— Tal vez... debí ser actriz como la prima Liesel— murmuro la pelirroja cruzando los brazos, Nicholas calmó el escándalo que hacía al patear la puerta.

— El nombre de esa mujer, está prohibido en la familia — regaño el hombre al recordar como detestaba a la única hija de su hermano ya fallecido, Nicandro. Ahora él y su hermana Penney manejaban el gran emporio hotelero.

—Pero Nick, el regalo de veinte mil dólares que me diste por mí cumpleaños, se convirtieron en dos millones en tres días, sé que con la educación adecuada, le pateare el trasero a mi hermano Jack — las palabras de la joven intentaban sonar entusiastas, pero al escuchar la risa del otro lado se sintió miserable.

— ¡Katherine, no digas tonterías! sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente, pero Jack será mi heredero por ser varón— Nicholas era un "empresario de la vieja escuela"— Sabes muy bien las cláusulas de la empresa, por qué no sales más con la chica Walton y te olvidas del asunto de estudiar, tal vez encuentres un buen muchacho.

— ¡Te daría igual, si me paseara con la tonta de la Hilton o esas Kardashian! — Grito roja de la ira — ¡No iré a la fiesta de la tía Penney!

Nicholas suspiro, estaba furioso, pero ya obligaría a su hija a asistir a dicha reunión; la joven empacaba a gran velocidad mientras escuchaba los pasos de su padre alejarse de su cuarto, lanzó una de las maletas al suelo con fuerza, por la tarde escaparía rumbo a Boston. Con el dinero que tenía podía pagarse la universidad y librarse de aquel ambiente toxico que era la familia Pritzker.

Ser un Pritzker no era fácil, Katherine no podía creer el machismo de su progenitor, hace poco que le había otorgado los apellidos después de que su madre murió en un accidente de auto; hasta entonces su único hijo, Jack, sería el heredero de su emporio de hoteles Hyatt, pero con ella de hija ilegítima no le quedaba más remedio que repartirle algo de su herencia o casarla con un hombre rico que la tuviera controlada.

— Jamás me acostumbrare a vivir en esta estúpida jaula de oro, mamá, ¿por qué no te acostaste con alguien más humilde? — se lamentó mirando el techo de su habitación, camino lentamente por su dormitorio, ya casi terminaba de empacar los objetos necesarios para vivir en Boston; Se acercó a su peinador, aquel espejo mostraba su figura en su totalidad, cabellos de fuego, ojos comunes color miel que enmarcaban su rostro pálido, cuerpo esbelto y alargado. Era bonita, pero según su padre, solo el cabello la hacía llamativa.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Alice Walton, a pesar de que le disgustaba las chicas ricas, la joven heredera se había convertido en su confidente.

— Alice, Nicholas se marchara a Venecia, ¿quieres conocer Boston?— el gritillo agudo que soltó su boba amiga le dio la respuesta afirmativa que buscaba.

Aunque su padre había insistido que no entrara a estudiar, que podía comprarle un título en la universidad de Chicago, la joven Pritzker nadó contra la corriente y se inscribió a Harvard...en poco tiempo estaría siendo una empresaria por todo lo alto. Tomando sus maletas se dispuso en camino a su nueva aventura.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, Haruhi estaba leyendo en la biblioteca de su facultad, en pocos días seria la fiesta de Tamaki y esperaba verlo con una sonrisa, la frialdad del host la estaba preocupando, era verdad que era un poco despistada pero no era ingenua.

El rubio era constantemente atormentado por su abuela, conforme avanzaban el tiempo Haruhi notaba las largas ausencias de su pareja, tenía días sin sabes de él o solo recibía mensajes de textos cortos avisándole que estaría fuera, Tamaki ni si quiera había usado "la puerta del amor" para verla.

Un mensaje sonó en su móvil, ella lo sacó de su bolsillo observando que era de Honey, el cual la invitaba a cenar junto con el resto del club, el punto de encuentro era cerca de donde vivía Kyouya; Haruhi suspiro al recordar la actitud del joven de lentes, tenía días sin saber de él desde el tema del matrimonio arreglado, solo recibió en su correo personal por parte del joven una lista de información de mujeres, que ella tenía que revisar para darle "su punto de vista", le sorprendía cuan macabro podía ser Kyouya con respecto a una relación amorosa, sabía que era un "demonio de sangre fría" en el exterior, pero en su verdadera forma de ser, él se preocupa por todos sus amigos y por eso mismo hubiera deseado saliera con alguien a quien amara, no solo porque tenía que complacer a su padre y seguir con sus absurdos "méritos".

Resignada, guardo su material en el bolso del colegio, tenía que salir rumbo a la zona de apartamentos donde vivía Kyouya y esperar a los demás alrededor de una hora. La caminata hacia aquel rumbo no era pesada debido al frio clima de la ciudad, apretó su blazer ligero, maldiciendo no haber tomado un abrigo más grueso, un BMW negro llamó su atención, el auto estaba aparcado justo en la entrada de los lujosos complejos, y fuera de este, dos jovencitas observaban el lugar.

Haruhi no era de las chicas entrometidas en la vida de otros, pero el cabello rojo de una de las jóvenes, le recordó a la peluca que solía usar Ranka para sus presentaciones, una rubia acompañaba a aquella chica y los gritos en inglés que exclamaba esta, la hicieron sonreír, la joven tenía la vitalidad de Tamaki.

— ¡Este lugar se ve inmenso! — Exclamo la rubia a la pelirroja — pero Kathy ¿por qué no le dijiste al tacaño de tu padre que te comprara una mansión de por aquí?

— Que parte de... mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí, no entiendes — la pelirroja clavó la mirada en su rubia amiga, la chica dio un gesto de confusión y luego soltó una exclamación de entendimiento.

— Espero que nos encontremos con muchachos atractivos, solo he visto muchos cerebritos y ancianos catedrático— se quejó la rubia mientras hacía un puchero de niña pequeña, su amiga soltó un suspiro, Alice Walton no cambiaría su manera coqueta de ser.

— Alice, si quisiera hablar de muchachos, me hubiera quedado con la tía Penney a que me presentara medio Chicago— la rubia hizo una mueca al ver la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja, ambas estaban ajenas a la cara de curiosidad de Haruhi, quien escuchaba toda la conversación.

La rubia empezó a parlotear a su alrededor, Katherine giró su cabeza para ignorarla, y pudo observo a la chica de enormes ojos café y cabello castaños que las miraba con interés, elevando su vista de la chica, se percató de un grupo de chicos que venía hacia ellas. Todos ellos eran sumamente atractivos, la rubia a su lado se alteró al verlos.

— ¡Mira! hasta que veo algo decente por aquí, esos chicos sin duda no son Americanos, tal vez mi padre me quiera pagar unos cursos den Harvard — murmuro Alice a Kathy al ver lo mismo que ella— Son tan guapos ese par de gemelos, vamos a saludar.

Katherine sintió un jalón en su brazo y se vio siendo arrastrada por su amiga al grupo de chicos, las cuales ajenos a ellas hablaban con la jovencita de hace unos instantes.

— Haru-chan, espero no nos hayas esperado mucho tiempo— la voz dulce Honey llamó la atención de Haruhi, quien lo vio abrazando a su inseparable conejito, a su lado Mori-senpai lo custodiaba.

— Claro que no Honey-senpai, ¿Dónde iremos a comer, chicos? porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la noche— Haruhi adoraba a esos ricos bastardos, pero la facultad de Derecho la tenía atiborrada en tareas, la mirada picara de los gemelos llamó su atención

— Espero que nuestro señor no esté involucrado en ese trabajo nocturno— susurro Kaoru con un guiño coqueto, que se vio opacado por la mueca de tristeza de Haruhi.

— Tonto, Haruhi no ha visto a Tamaki en días— reclamó Hikaru al ver que Haruhi se cohibía un poco por lo dicho por su gemelo. Pero su comentario tampoco fue el más atinado.

— Calmen, solo falta que Kyo-chan llegue— comento Honey, Takashi solo asintió en respuesta ante las palabras del pequeño rubio.

En eso, unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos, era la chica rubia de la que Haruhi se percató antes, siendo arrastrada por ella se encontraba la pelirroja con una cara de fastidio que le recordó mucho a Kyouya recién levantado.

— Hola muchachos, acabamos de llegar al Campus y pues veníamos gentilmente a ofrecer nuestra ayuda a los nuevos extranjeros— Exclamó la chica rubia, ante la cara de sorpresa del grupo. Lo que ella había dicho no tenía mucho sentido.

— Se los agradecemos señoritas, pero no es necesario ya tenemos casi tres meses por la zona— dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Katherine se soltó del agarre de Alice y observo al joven dueño de aquella voz, este portaba un traje sastre azul marino muy costoso, y sus ojos negro estaban enfundados en unas gafas de montura delgada, los cuales las veían con una ceja alzada, ella se sintió ofendida por la actitud algo hostil del chico, pero a la vez cohibida y algo ruborizada, después de todo él era atractivo.

— Lamento molestarlo, mi amiga solo quería ser gentil, pero al parecer la hospitalidad americana no es bien recibida por los japoneses— dijo Katherine a Kyouya, al notar la molestia en su rostro.

— Quizás, a los japoneses no nos gustan las yanquis oportunistas— murmuro sin rastro de amabilidad, lo que ocasiono que sus amigos intercedieran antes de que Kyouya mostrara su lado menos gentil a ese par de muchachas.

— Kyo-chan, vamos, las chicas acaban de llegar a Boston también, imagina lo que diría Tamaki si ve como tratas a dos damas— murmuro Honey en japonés.

Kyouya vio a las chicas y se dio cuenta que al menos la rubia de "Dama" no tenía nada, con esa ropa tan corta a pesar del clima fresco que hacía en Boston. Pero ante todo era un caballero, así que solo se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda a las jóvenes.

— ¡Vámonos, nos espera Tachibana en el auto! así que de prisa... hoy no tuve un día bueno y muero de hambre— les ordeno en japonés, para que solo sus amigos lo entendieran.

— Así que no me equivoque, eres Japonés, la señorita Walton y yo Katherine Pritzker no somos unas oportunistas, pero te perdonaremos tu atrevimiento... solo porque al no ser de aquí, no sabes quienes somos— se defendió Katherine en un perfecto japonés, ante la mirada apenada de los host y la iracunda de Kyouya.

—Kathy no hables "chino", sabes que jamás se me dio muy bien los idiomas— grito la rubia al ver que la pelirroja y Kyouya se mataban con la mirada— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— Camina, Alice — le ordenó Katherine dándose media vuelta con toda la dignidad en ese movimiento, la rubia se despidió y corrió detrás de su amiga, dejando confundidos al resto.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — preguntaron ambos gemelos.

— ¡Ni idea! — exclamó Haruhi notando la cara asesina de Kyouya que veía a ambas chicas retirarse de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Hace tiempo escribí este capítulo, y si, habrá un OC en la historia, la trama con Katherine se vuelve más interesante, es un personaje que me gusto crear en su momento y espero les guste. Saludos.


	5. Enojo

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Después del percance con las estadunidenses, Kyouya se encontraba furioso, comiendo en el restaurant que había escogido Honey, que era de comida rápida, estaba harto de la comida "plebeya" pero los gemelos habían acordado que era lo mejor para la economía de Haruhi, además ellos, al igual que Tamaki, encontraban un placer por las cosas tan comunes que hacia la gente pobre y para su mala suerte, América estaba lleno de comida basura.

— Sonaban muy interesantes los apellidos que te grito esa chica— comento Hikaru, mientras mordía su hamburguesa, Kyouya clavó su mirada ónix en el chico de cabellos rojos, este después de masticar y tragar el bocado agrego— me pareció haberlos escuchado antes.

— No me sorprendería, después de todo ustedes son más apegado a Estados Unidos por la empresa de su madre— dijo Kyouya con fastidio, mientras se tragaba una papa frita con furia—quiero olvidar el asunto.

— Creo que fuiste muy grosero Kyouya-senpai, las chicas tal vez querían ser amables, además si ellas estaban rentando habitación en ese edificio, debe tener buena posición económica— murmuro Haruhi, mientras tomaba refresco con una pajilla.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Haruhi tenía razón de nuevo, tal vez esas chicas eran hijas de personas importantes, esperaba que no tuvieran que ver con su empresa, pero sabía que de ser socias sus familias, las recordaría.

— Ya sé, dónde oí esos apellidos— grito Hikaru sacando su moderno celular a la vista de los demás miembros que lo veía expectantes— estaba viendo la sección de sociales del periódico local y vi el apellido de la chica Pritzker, es hija de un empresario famoso de Chicago, dueño de los hoteles Hyatt y la otra es nieta de uno de los dueños de la Cadena Wal-Mart.

A Kyouya casi se le atora la hamburguesa al ver que lo dicho por el gemelo demoniaco era verdad, ambas señoritas eran sumamente ricas y se encontraban en el top diez de familias millonarias en EU. Y él se había comportado como un completo imbécil por su mal humor.

— Lo más seguro, que sean tus vecinas— añadió Karou con malicia mientras levantaba una ceja — vaya Kyouya, generalmente no se te escapan estos detalles.

Kyoya se puso de pie y salió del restaurant ante la vista de todos.

— Karou, Hikaru, no pueden dejarlo tranquilo— los regaño Haruhi, poniéndose de pie ante unos risueños gemelos, salió del restaurant para ver a Kyouya.

El muchacho de lentes sentía que su cabeza iba explotar y antes de irse en contra de los gemelos prefirió salir a tomar aire fresco, eran demasiadas emociones en su interior, la reunión con uno de los socios de la empresa lo había dejado sumamente molesto, ver que lo menospreciaban por su edad lo enfureció , pero al comenzar a lanzar órdenes y mostrar su lado de "demonio de sangre fría", esa que solo los miembros del club habían experimentado, calló las bocas de aquellos dinosaurios; pero para la desgracia de las chicas americanas, ellas también recibieron un poco del "encanto Ootori" .

— Hola Kyouya-senpai ¿está más tranquilo?— pregunto la castaña acercándose un poco al joven. quien se había quitado las gafas y se daba un masaje en el arco de la nariz, Haruhi lo miro intrigada, hace mucho que no lo veía sin ellas y eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando tuvo un "acercamiento" de la verdadera personalidad de Kyoya, ella sintió un escalofrió ante ese recuerdo.

— ¿Tienes frio Haruhi?— Kyouya no podía dejar de preocuparse por la chica, aunque de una manera más sutil que el resto —. No debiste haber salido sin abrigo, el tiempo en Boston cambia constantemente—. Agrego, mientras se quitaba el saco de su traje y se lo ponía a la castaña.

Haruhi iba a negarse, pero al ver a Kyouya más tranquilo, se contuvo; Comenzaba a sentir algo de culpa, ella iba a dialogar con el moreno y no había pronunciado más que dos palabras, además, la caballerosidad que mostró con ella le recordó a cierto rubio cabeza hueca.

— ¿Qué ocurre Haruhi? — pregunto, al verla tan pensativa.

— ¿Sabes algo de él, Kyouya?— Kyoya suspiro ante esa duda, era obvio que los pensamientos de ella serian para Tamaki.

— Solo sé, que Tamaki sigue en negociaciones con varios socios, al parecer las acciones del grupo Suou han bajado considerablemente en estas fechas— aclaró seriamente, la mirada de la chica se llenó de preocupación.

A kilómetros de distancia, Tamaki estaba fastidiado de ver cifras y cuentas con los empleados de su abuela, él solo quería volver a estar con su novia, llevarla a pasear por Boston y si ella lo permitiera, irse lejos, a Francia, para hacer una hermosa familia libre de los perjuicios de la sociedad donde había crecido, donde Haruhi seria siempre vista como una "plebeya" por lo socios de la compañía y por su misma abuela que tampoco recibía bien que su nieto fuera un bastardo y no escogiera a la señorita Ecleir,.

Aun recordaba la conversación que ambos habían tenido, la mujer entro con gesto recio a las oficinas donde el rubio tenía su equipo personal de trabajo, el joven solo suspiro al verla, desde hace meses se encargaba de la administración de los hoteles de la familia.

— Tamaki, necesito hablar contigo en privado— lo llamo su abuela, el dejo el escritorio de su oficina y la siguió por un pasillo largo, donde los empleados le dedicaban una mirada curiosa.

Ambos entraron a una pequeña recepción, la mujer le dio una mirada severa, Tamaki tembló, sentándose en una silla rosa, que era su único soporte. La anciana permanecía imponente, de pie ante su nieto

— Tamaki he recibido una oferta de parte un emporio estadunidense llamado Grupo Hyatt, quieren comprar nuestra empresa y me han ofrecido cincuenta millones de dólares por ser ellos los dueños de los hoteles Suou— las palabras salían tranquilas de su boca, mientras en su asiento, su nieto abría los ojos alarmado.

— ¡Que! ¡No puedes vender todo!— gritó Tamaki bastante alterado, por la posibilidad de que su abuela vendiera las acciones por tan poco.

— Los préstamos que hemos pedido para mantener tanto el instituto como los hoteles, han hecho que nuestras acciones bajen considerablemente, eso sin contar la renuncia de varios de nuestros proveedores y socios más importantes, si no vendemos la empresa ahora, iremos a la quiebra en menos de seis meses— añadió la anciana, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Abuela, debe haber otra solución, cincuenta millones es muy poco dinero, con eso no podremos mantener el instituto— expuso Tamaki, la anciana negó con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, se perdería la alcurnia del apellido Suou, además que los tratamientos de tu madre, estos no podrían seguirse manteniendo por más de un año—agregó la anciana, ante cada palabra el corazón de Tamaki se achicaba—. La única solución, es que aceptes la propuesta de la señorita Tonerre o busques una mujer que te otorgue algún beneficio, algo económico que esa "inteligente" novia tuya, no puede darte.

Tamaki estaba devastado, él amaba a Haruhi y estaba dispuesto a desafiar a todos por ella, pero jamás imagino que la empresa estuviera a punto de la bancarrota y que eso significara perder el instituto y los tratamientos de su madre.

— Además sabes muy bien Tamaki, que la beca que tiene tu novia es por parte de la fundación de la que es dueño tu padre, si caemos en la bancarrota ella junto con otros becarios perderán las oportunidades que tienen en este momento, dejaríamos alrededor de cincuenta estudiantes sin apoyo— la voz de su abuela destilaba veneno, levantando una ceja hacía él, pregunto— ¿Quieres que tu linda Haruhi se quede sin educación?

De eso ya hacía meses, ahora el joven Tamaki evitaba ver al rostro de su querida castaña, como le diría que tenía que terminar su noviazgo, él sabía que si Haruhi se enteraba lo dejaría, así de noble era la chica, pero él no viviría sin ella. Su egoísmo lo obligaba a mentirle a todos.

Una vez que pagaron sus consumos, Kyouya ordeno a su chofer llevarlos al edificio donde vivía Haruhi, cada quien tomo su rumbo, por lo que la chica se quedaría sola de nuevo es su hogar.

La soledad la reconfortaba, pero desde que Tamaki se alejaba de ella esta le dejaba u vacío en su pecho, intentaba ignorarlo y aprovechar la ausencia del rubio para estudiar, pero la falta de las ocurrencias de Tamaki en su vida le producía una infelicidad que solo lo demás miembros podían opacar; pero lejos, y viéndose en su habitación sin compañía, se sentía asfixiada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero ya era muy tarde, de pronto observo el costoso saco negro, recordó que no se lo había devuelto a Kyouya, era muy tonto de su parte caminar de madrugada hacia los edificios donde residía el host. Pero la terquedad en su cabeza la obligo a ponerse los zapatos e ir con el "rey entre las sombras" después de todo, un poco de aire frio le vendría bien.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya revisaba constantemente un documento, la lista que tenía después del filtro de Haruhi, no lo convencía, tendría que salir con las más "llamativas" pero dudaba que su agenda le diera tiempo para hacerlo con las diez candidatas que habían quedado, todas eran hermosas pero aún seguía sintiendo ese amor por su amiga y a pesar de lo mucho que luchaba por estar tranquilo, la ausencia de Tamaki le daba una oportunidad de conquistar a la castaña.

Meneo la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, y se dejó caer en el costos sofá de cuero negro, cubriendo su rostro con aquel papel impreso, cada día se volvía un poco más cretino, pensó para sí mismo, decidió preparar una taza de té, los pronósticos anunciaban una tormera eléctrica y él quería estudiar un poco antes de dormir, de pronto, el intercomunicador del edificio sonó, extrañado, se acercó a ver quién lo llamaba.

Al ver que era Haruhi, ordeno al guardia que la dejara pasar. Esta se acercó a la puerta de acceso, donde un malhumorado Kyouya en ropa de dormir la recibía.

— Senpai, lamento molestarlo olvide cuál era su piso, venía a devolverle esto — contesto rápidamente al verlo en piyama, mientas estiraba la mano para entregarle el saco que él le había puesto en el restaurant.

— Haruhi ¿Por qué diablos me entregas esto? son casi las 12 de la noche, te pudo haber pasado algo — la regaño fuera de su puerta, mientras le arrebata la prenda de la mano.

— Vamos, estamos dentro del campus de la universidad, es muy seguro— se defendió Haruhi, mirándolo seriamente —. Además se del insomnio que padece así que sabía que no los despertaría.

— Eso es lo de menos, ¿sabes la taza de violaciones que se da en las universidades de este país? sigues igual de imprudente desde ese día en la playa, a veces pienso que olvidas que eres mujer Haruhi— le respondió molesto.

Haruhi iba a refutar su comentario, pero un sonido estremeció las ventanas del edificio y un brillo ilumino aquel pasillo oscuro, la castaña tembló al saber de qué se trataba, Kyouya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo soltar un respingo al sentir a Haruhi en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. ¡Dios! por fin edite esto, tuve que releer lo mismo que había escrito hace dos años, y si pudiera regresar al pasado me daría un golpe por tonta, pero bueno chicos debo aclarar que, si habrá interacción de mi Oc con Kyouya y haremos dudar a Haruhi de muchas cosas. Saludos.


	6. Voluntad

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"._

* * *

Haruhi se aferró al cuerpo de Kyouya, quien la abrazo en un acto reflejo para no dejarla caer, el miedo que sentía por los truenos y las tormentas eléctricas, así como el cansancio y la depresión de los últimos días, provoco que se desmayara.

— ¡Haruhi! — grito Kyouya, que haría ahora, estaba con la castaña inconsciente en sus brazos, la lluvia comenzaba a empapar las ventanas, la sensación calida de la chica sobre su pecho ocasiono que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, su habitación estaba a unos pasos, con cuidado cargo a la castaña, quien era sorpresivamente ligera a pesar de la cantidad de comida que consumía.

Meditando que haría con ella, no notó que un par de ojos lo miraban desde uno de las habitaciones; Katherine estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento para ir por el portero, cuando vio a ese imbécil y prepotente japonés llevar en brazos a la chica de pelo castaño de aquel día.

"Que interesante, al parecer la chica era su novia, esta información me puede ser útil". Pensó la joven ocultándose en el marco de la puerta de su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya se maldecía internamente al entrar a su habitación, le había ofrecido una habitación de huéspedes dentro de su mismo apartamento, pero al pensar que no la necesitaría la mando hacer una oficina, ahora con Haruhi en brazos no tuvo más remedio que acostarla en su cama.

"Curioso, no puedo evitar recordar que algo parecido ocurrió el día que nos quedamos en la playa de Nekozawa" pensó el joven mientras veía a Haruhi ya dormida plácidamente en su cama, el sonido de los truenos había cesado y solo caía una abundante lluvia que se veía por la ventana de su habitación;

Kyouya saco su teléfono y marco a la única persona que no se escandalizaría por tener a Haruhi dormida en su habitación y que probablemente tampoco lo mataría al saberlo.

Era de noche y mientras conducía por la carretera rumbo a Boston Tamaki estaba destrozado mentalmente, desde hace años que no se sentía "deprimido" había pasado por su perra Antonieta al hotel canino, y se dirigía a su apartamento, cuando la tormenta se desato, asustado al ver los truenos y recordando a su novia Haruhi acelero el auto, ya solo faltaban pocos kilómetros, se maldijo internamente, él le había jurado jamás dejarla sola en una situación como aquella y esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Llamo a los gemelos desde su auto, para que fueran a verla, pero al parecer los chicos estaban dormidos; corrió al edificio dramáticamente e incluso empujo al portero de este y se olvidó de abrir la puerta de Antonieta. Al entrar a su departamento rumbo a la puerta del amor, se dio cuenta que Haruhi no estaba, y todos los miedos que había tenido la últimas semanas se intensificaron.

Kyouya miraba a la persona que entendería su situación, dejar a la castaña en aquella habitación le suponía un reto a su capacidad de ser "un buen amigo", agradecía mentalmente que el rubio estuviera cerca.

— Gracias por venir Honey- senpai—dijo Kyouya al pequeño rubio, que había sido traído por Tachibana a petición de este ultimo.

— Kyo-chan, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me pediste venir sin Takashi?— pregunto con una voz dulce, aunque sus analíticos ojos tenían una leve idea de lo que Kyouya quería decir. Este le había comentado que Haruhi fue a buscarlo y ahora estaba inconsciente en su habitación.

Kyouya lucía desalineado, su cabello estaba despeinado, al parecer el moreno se debatía en ir a ver a Haruhi, su falta de camisa no escandalizo al rubio, quien no podía juzgar a Ootori.

— Tenías razón, no tenía mis sentimientos definidos por Haruhi... el día de hoy me di cuenta, que aunque Tamaki sea mi mejor amigo— los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos, la voz de Kyouya se cortaba ante cada palabra—. No puedo amar a alguna otra chica Honey— confeso mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos en un signo de desesperación, el rubio jamás pensó ver al "rey demonio de sangre fría" preocupado y mucho menos que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Kyo-chan...

— Quiero que te la lleves a su apartamento, porque si la tengo en mi habitación— los ojos negros del host se clavaron en los del rubio—. Temo cometer una estupidez, Tachibana te ayudara a subirla al Roll Royce.

— Sí necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, sabes que nada de lo que me digas lo sabrá Tamaki, gracias por tenerme confianza, en cuanto a Haruhi creo que necesitas hablarlo con ella— la mirada negra del chico se tranquilizó— tal vez también sienta algo por ti.

Kyouya soltó una carcajada amarga y algo cínica.

— Dudo que Haruhi sienta algo por mí, Honey, ella está sufriendo por el imbécil de Tamaki desde hace días— la palabras sonaban tan difíciles de decir a su amigo— incluso antes de acostarla en mi cama, susurro su nombre.

Kyoya aparentaba estar relajado, pero sus ojos sin gafas reflejaban mucha frustración.

— Me he dado cuenta, ya muy tarde, tengo que superarla.

Honey movió la cabeza en negación, tratar de convencer a Kyouya de lo contrario sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tachibana entro al apartamento y le ayudo a llevar a Haruhi al auto, la lluvia había cesado y ahora ambos llevaría a la chica al departamento, Kyouya los miraba desde afuera. Una vez en el vehículo, una llamada sobresalto al rubio.

— Hola Tama-chan, ¿Haruhi desapareció?— pregunto Honey, fingiendo sorpresa, mientras un Histérico Tamaki gritaba del otro lado y amenazaba con llamar al FBI.

— No te preocupes, yo la tengo Tamaki al parecer ella salió a dar un paseo y con la lluvia se escondió en la facultad, un guardia me llamo desde su celular y Kyouya me prestó su auto para ir por ella.-dijo Honey muy convincente, odiaba mentir pero si le decía a Tamaki la verdad, podía provocar un problema con el joven de los Ootori.

Al escuchar eso, Tamaki se calmó, estaba al borde de la histeria unos minutos antes, pensó que su "hija" lo había abandonado, él sabía que si Haruhi lo hacía, no tenía la cara para contradecirla o reclamarle, este último mes ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de marcarle o saber ¿Cómo estaba?, la actitud fría tan rara en él, por la cantidad de problemas, no era justificación para tratar a su novia así, su abuela lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, con la empresa al borde la quiebra y la pérdida de poder del apellido Suou, las esperanzas de su familia feliz con Haruhi se veían más distantes.

Cuando vio al pequeño host traer una muy adormilada Haruhi, solo atino a estrujarla entre sus brazos, ocasionando que la chica se despertara ante la mirada de Honey.

— Tama-chan, no vuelvas a dejar a Haruhi sola— amenazo Honey, provocando un temblor en el "rey"— recuerda que te dimos la tarea de cuidarla.

Las palabras del chico calaron hondo en él aludido, mientras el pequeño host cerraba la puerta dejando a él y Haruhi solos, la castaña se tallaba los ojos, despertando de su desmayo, mirando a Tamaki sorprendida, al ver aquello ojos enormes, Tamaki lanzó un suspiro, necesitaba hablar con la chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Al fin acabe. Pero ya está ¿cuál será la decisión que tomara Tamaki? y pobre Kyouya, pero estos pensamientos son necesarios para la evolución de los personajes, y si no hice la aclaración en el capítulo pasado, pero viendo lo que cuesta poner un Hotel del lujo, lo que le ofrecía el grupo Hyatt a la abuela de Tamaki era exageradamente poco, Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero sus mensajes o comentarios, saludos.


	7. Deseos

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece, es obra de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Kyouya estaba intentando dormir, con sus manos cubría sus ojos pero no podía concebir el sueño; sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar ir a Haruhi con Honey, pero aun así una parte deseaba haber despertado a la castaña y decirle sus sentimientos, se preguntó ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener una fijación por ella?

Supuso que fue ese día en la playa, cuando fue atacada por esos sujetos y el intento de forma torpe demostrarle porque ella seguía siendo una chica, aunque Haruhi no entendió sus planes lo llamó una buena persona, algo que hace bastante tiempo no escuchaba.

Y aunque sabía de los sentimientos de los demás e intento ser malvado con ella para demostrarle que lo dicho era mentira, ella lo defendió de su padre y dijo que estaba orgullosa de él; Pero cuando vio que la relación entre ella y Tamaky había avanzado, se hizo a un lado y ahora ahí estaba sin poder dormir pensando en ella.

Un sonido incesante lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el timbre sonó de nuevo, observo el reloj de su cama, eran la tres de la madrugada, se puso de pie con parsimonia, no llevaba camisa y solo un pantalón de piyama negro, camino a abrir la puerta, dispuesto a mandar a volar al imbécil que lo haya molestado a esas horas de la madrugada, pero se encontró con Haruhi, iba a gritarle que si había vuelto loca de remate, con una aura azul a su alrededor se disponía a reclamarle, pero Haruhi lo calló con unas simples palabras:

—Tamaki me deja, se ira Francia por órdenes de su abuela— susurro la castaña. mientras rompía en llanto.

Kyouya estaba en shock, jamás pensó que el idiota de su amigo dejara a Haruhi, de repente unas ganas infernales de partirle la cara a francés se apoderaron de él, que se creía el muy imbécil, todos habían renunciado a Haruhi para verlo feliz y él la dejaba, justo cuando iba a salir para ir por su mejor amigo, una mano lo detuvo.

—Kyouya senpai, no me dejes sola— le suplico la castaña, Kyouya sintió que las paredes de hielo que había construido se derrumbaban, abrazo a Haruhi y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y sin que él lo esperaba Haruhi lo beso.

Sorprendido por aquel acto, intento alejarse de ella, pero las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica le confirmaban que si él lo hacía ella se podría aún más mal, y mentiría si confesara que él no deseaba ese acto precipitado, los labios dulces de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco, él se aferró a ella profundizando el beso.

El cerebro de Kyouya que le gritaba que lo que hacía no era correcto, que hacer justo lo que pensaba hacer con Haruhi no estaba bien, pero el pensamiento fue mandado al diablo cuando Haruhi lo tomo por el cuello acercándola más a ella, Kyouya la cargo y la llevo a su cama, la puso en ella sin dejar de besarla y empezó a deslizar su mano por su cuerpo, esperando que Haruhi le digiera que se detuviera, pero la protesta no llegó, así que Kyouya prosiguió bajando su boca para besar el cuello blanco de la castaña y quitándole el saco que ella llevaba, ella empezó a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Un dulce sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos, mientras el moreno proseguía con su estela de besos hacia el escote de la chica, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta, definitivamente ahora no podría detenerse, subiendo un poco su blusa, se dispuso a besar aquel vientre plano, hasta que Haruhi gimió un nombre:

— T-amaki...

Kyouya escucho el sonido incesante del despertador, el sudor perlaba su frente y las manos cubrieron su rostro, todo fue un maldito sueño, nada había ocurrido. Visiblemente excitado, fulmino al infernal aparato con la mirada lanzándolo a la pared provocando que se rompiera en pedazos, él había tenido ese tipo de sueños antes, pero la protagonista no era la novia de su mejor amigo;

"Debes sacártela de la cabeza, incluso mis sueños me dicen que ella está enamorada de Tamaki" pensó para sí mismo, antes de golpear una almohada.

En el apartamento de frente, Katherine se levantó de su escritorio, se había quedado dormida mientras hacia una investigación de su nuevo vecino. La pila de su tableta estaba casi por agotarse así que la conecto a la luz.

"Bueno al menos la luz ya volvió" pensó mientras miraba los resultados que le había dado su investigación:

_Kyouya Ootori, tercer hijo varón del magnate de negocios Yoshio Ootori, diecinueve años, soltero, estudiante de la prestigiosa academia Ouran._

"Diablos el tipo no tiene nada útil, es un joven rico reservado" pensó Katherine frustrada.

Después recordó las fotos que había tomado de Kyouya cargando a la chica castaña, quería vengarse del mal rato que le había hecho pasar el moreno ese día a ella y su amiga, Además no sería mala idea acercarse a él, después de todo en Japón la empresa de sus padres era muy reconocida y su amistad seria benéfica.

Tenía planes definidos y debía llevarlos a cabo. Ella conocía una persona que, aunque a años de no verla, el contacto jamás se había perdido, ella estudiaba aun en Ouran, tal vez conocía el circulo en el que se movía Kyouya; tomando su móvil realizo una llamada.

— Hola, quisiera hablar con la señorita Renge Houshakuji. Dígale que Katherine Pritzker quiere hablar con ella —dijo Katherine a una de las criadas de la mansión de Renge, después de algo de movimiento detrás de la otra línea escucho la característica voz de su amiga—. Hola amiga. ¿Cómo estás?, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en ese internado en Francia, tu padre me dijo que te habías ido a estudiar a Japón, y le pedí permiso de que me visites en EUA ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres pasar un fin de semana en América?

En el departamento compartido, Tamaki se despertó a lado de Haruhi, verla dormir era una de las cosas que más le traía paz consigo mismo, recordó aun como su bella novia lo miró con profundos ojos castaños y le dio una sonrisa. Ante eso no había tenido el valor decirle la verdad, la confesión fue guardada y las dudas lo nublaban.

— Tamaki volviste de tu viaje—dijo Haruhi dándole una sonrisa.

— Sí, querida princesa quería verte en cuanto llegue, pero al no encontrarte casi caigo en un colapso, ¡no vuelvas a darme ese susto de muerte! — la regaño Tamaki dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso— casi llamó al FBI para tu búsqueda.

— ¿Cómo llegue a la casa? — preguntó la castaña confundida.

— Honey te trajo, princesa tengo que saber algo... ¿Aún me amas?

— Por supuesto, ¿crees que dejaría que estuvieras conmigo si no fuera así?— le confesó Haruhi— organice una salida junto con los demás para celebrar tu regreso de los viajes de negocios.

Tamaki la abrazo de nuevo casi asfixiándola ante esa declaración: "Mi linda Haruhi, veré la forma de quedarme contigo a pesar de todos los problemas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Ya quedó este capítulo, soy una floja desconsiderada, pero ya verán pronto un poco más de esta historia. Y si, soy mala con el pobre de Kyouya, mira que ese sueño 7w7. Dudas comentarios, tomatazos.
> 
> Saludos.


	8. Reunión

_"Ouran high school host club le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Poniéndose de pie con parsimonia, Kyouya se metió a la ducha de agua fría, para acallar sus pensamientos, para hundir aquellos sueños oscuros, prohibidos para él, salió más compuesto, tomando su traje un costoso Armani negro, zapatos de piel, y su maletín con la laptop, las clases comenzarían dentro de poco, maldijo haberse quedando más tiempo del necesario en la cama, Tachibana lo esperaba en el auto; Casi a la par salió Katherine, la pelirroja le dio una media sonrisa al joven, quien solo soltó un resoplido y la ignoro.

La chica tenía su bolso blanco, dentro su tableta electrónica, una hermosa falda de tubo negra y una blusa de seda le daban un aire ejecutivo a su atuendo, clavó su mirada en la apariencia regia de Kyouya, el muchacho era atractivo, "lastima de la actitud", medita la joven.

—Buenos días— lo saludo en japonés, Kyouya la miro bajar por las escaleras a lado suyo, aunque la joven iba con unos tacones muy altos, le dio alcance.

Después del pleito y la información dada por los gemelos, Kyouya había mandado a hacer una investigación de la familia Pritzker, al parecer no tenían negocios en común, así que no se arrepentía de su actitud con la pelirroja, aun así los "méritos" que podría tener con la joven no estaban de más, tendría que usar su encanto _Host_ con ella, tal vez la familia ganaría un nuevo socio o contacto.

— Buen día —regresó el saludo, Kyouya tomo el auto, y la pelirroja se marchó en su BMW negro, a toda velocidad, después de despedirse de su chofer, el moreno camino hasta su salón de clases.

Dentro del aula, los jóvenes tomaban asiento en las enormes escaleras forradas de caoba, Kyouya se instalaba en medio, donde podría escuchar mejor la clase, pero para su sorpresa Katherine ya había llegado, y estaba instalándose en la misma ubicación, él host se puso en la banca a lado de ella.

"Qué comience el juego, chica Pritzker" pensó Kyouya mientras le daba un saludo a la muchacha.

— Así que tú también tomaras finanzas— dijo en japonés y con la voz más amable que pudo modular.

— Vaya, tendré una persona conocida en esta aula — le contestó la pelirroja dándole un guiño, Kyouya le devolvió la sonrisa falsa, mientras sacaba su agenda negra y su móvil para no perder detalle de la clase, la chica tenía su tableta sobre el pupitre— creo que estas de mejor humor— agregó con algo de ironía en perfecto japonés.

Kyouya cambio su semblante, la jovencita había puesto el dedo en la llaga, era hora de sacar el encanto "Ootori".

— Lamento mi actitud de ese día, pero pensé que estaban abordando a mis amigos por su posición económica, mi nombre es Kyouya Ootori— sonriendo extendió su mano, la chica la estrecho sonriendo.

— Mi nombre es Katherine Pritzker, no me agrada mucho mi apellido no hace mucho que lo tengo y no me acostumbro a que me llamen por él, Ootori — comento la joven, Kyouya se quedó intrigado ante aquella declaración, pero en vista que la clase comenzaba, tuvo que acallar sus dudas, poniendo atención.

Haruhi estaba siendo arrastrada por Tamaki literalmente, el rubio la había convencido de no pasarse por la facultad y pasar un día completo, juntos. Y Haruhi se había negado pero no pudo ante el lloriqueo del host King.

Después de llevarla a comer a un bonito restaurant, Tamaki decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kyouya avisándole de la falta a su clase de finanzas que compartían juntos, y a pesar de la histeria inicial de su novia estaba pensado un bonito momento, como para confesarle lo que ocurría. Pero su cobardía pudo más que la verdad que amenazaba por desbordarse de su boca.

— Haruhi, ¿Qué pasaría si me tuviera que ir otra vez de viaje de negocios? — pregunto Tamaki con una sonrisa fingida.

—Te iras, tan pronto — murmuro Haruhi, tomando su bebida y escudándose en ella.

— ¡No! no hasta dentro de dos meses — se disculpó Tamaki con un movimiento de manos ligero de negación al ver la cara de la castaña

— Supongo que te extrañaría Tamaki, estos días fueron algo deprimentes— susurro Haruhi con su característica sinceridad, provocando que Tamaki la abrazara tumbando el refresco de la mesa, ante un enorme aturdimiento de la chica, quien estaba apenada de que las personas a su alrededor sonrieran ante el par de enamorados.

Kyouya vio el mensaje de su rubio amigo y dio una sonrisa, al menos Tamaki había regresado de sus viajes, esto haría que Haruhi no rondara tanto su mente, el muchacho vio de reojo a la pelirroja que tenía alado, era una mujer atractiva y por lo dicho también inteligente dos idiomas era algo muy notable.

Aunque no entendía el odio de la chica por la familia Pritzker, la curiosidad por la verdad, era algo que el Rey entre las sombras se encargaría de descubrir, Cuales secretos guardaba aquella chica. Pero esta parecía recia a su "encantadora" personalidad, no lo miraba como el resto de sus compañeras, que parecían moscas ante la miel.

— Por cierto, ¿Tú amiga también estudia aquí?, me encantaría disculparme con ella— preguntó Kyouya, una vez que la clase termino

Katherine soltó una carcajada, que dejó sorprendido a Kyouya, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Mi amiga, Alice Walton es una "socialite", ella se dedica a gastar la fortuna de sus padres, como su matrimonio está arreglado desde hace años, desde los dieciséis, se ha puesto en el ojos de la prensa amarillista— explicó, con una sonrisa en el rostro— pero no te preocupes le diré que le mandas disculpas, aunque claro si quieres hacerla feliz deberías de conseguirle le número de esos gemelos amigos tuyos.

Kyouya oculto un gesto de desagrado, era verdad que los gemelos eran "demoniacos" pero no era tan mal compañero para darle el número a esa "dama".

— Creo que eso último, es decisión de ellos— murmuro, en modo de disculpa.

— Es igual, supongo que has de pensar ¿Por qué soy amiga de esa chica?— Katherine sonreía, aunque dicho gesto carecía de una alegría real — si luzco más seria, sinceramente esa chica a pesar de ser una idiota vanidosa, fue la primera en hablarme a pesar de mi condición en la familia Pritzker, además de otra amiga más, que es francesa.

— Entiendo en parte tu amistad con esa chica— Kyouya recordó a Tamaki— ¿te gustaría ir a una reunión el viernes?— la mirada de Katherine fue de recelo, que pasaba por la mente de Kyouya.

— Enserio, ¿me estas invitando a salir, Kyouya?— la ironía en la voz de la chica fue suficiente para que Kyouya se golpeara mentalmente..

— Es una salida en grupo, además así puedes llevar a tu amiga y que conozca a los gemelos personalmente— agregó, quitándole importancia a aquella invitación.

— Creo que serán dos amigas— agrego Katherine, ante un sorprendido Kyouya.

Renge había llegado muy temprano en la mañana al aeropuerto, había rogado a su padre que la dejara viajar a Boston porque sabía que su amiga del colegio estaría ahí esperándola, algo importante debía haber pasado en la vida de la pelirroja para que la hubiera invitado a América.

—Renge, querida ¿Cuánto sin verte?— Katherine le dio un abrazo a la rubia, extrañaba mucho a su amiga del colegio.

— Cuanto tiempo querida, sabes las ganas que tenia de verte de nuevo, además tenemos que platicar tantas cosas— gritó Renge, enseñándole su pulgar en típico movimiento animesco dejando que Katherine sintiera como si lo años no pasaran por su amiga otaku.

Después de ir en el BMW de Katherine, entraron a una cafetería de la zona, Renge hablo todo el camino sin parar, mareando un poco a la pelirroja, ella le conto de cómo se había dado su relación con Takashi.

— Ya veo, Morí –senpai es el moreno y más alto de los muchachos que estaban con la castaña— Katherine había acertado, la rubia era una fuente inagotable de información sobre aquellos extranjeros.

— ¡Sí! es el más callado, guapo y serio... ¡es tan MOE!— gritando y haciendo mucho movimiento de manos.

— Ay querida, pero bueno, ¿Quiénes son el resto?— dijo la pelirroja interesada

—Los gemelos se llaman Karou y Hikaru Hiitachin, su madre es diseñadora y además de guapos tienen un gusto por la moda, en el club se portan como dos hermanos que se aman en secreto— Renge tomaba sus mejillas que se habían puesto sonrosadas.

— Incesto y homosexualidad, que interesante— Katherine casi escupe su café— y el pequeño niño que trae tu prometido.

—Honey-senpai en realidad es más grande que tú y que yo, tiene 20 años pero se ve como un pequeño niño de 11 años— Renge, vio como ahora si la pelirroja se ahogaba con el líquido caliente.

— ¡Que! ¡Tiene 20 años, no puede ser!— grito Katherine tumbando la taza que tomaba.

—Sí, y se va casar terminando su universidad— dijo Renge, tranquilamente- el otro muchacho es Tamaki él es un idiota, y la chica se llama Haruhi es novia del rubio, ella es un amor de persona es muy sincera debo confesar que cuando se hacía pasar por hombre me enamore de ella, pero cuando descubrieron su personalidad no deje de tener ojos para mi hermoso Takashi.

— Espera, yo no vi ni un rubio con ellos, pensé que Kyouya era el novio de Haruhi, y por cierto no me has hablado de él— Katherine habló muy rápido, su amiga la miro con una ceja levantada.

—Tamaki debe haber estado en otro lugar, pero no te preocupes lo veras el día de la fiesta, y Haruhi y Tamaki tiene una relación desde hace poco, y...Kyouya— dijo Renge algo apenada.

—Sí, dime-dijo Katherine acercándose a ella para escucharla mejor.

— Es que me da pena hablar de él, por qué por su apariencia física fue que viaje de Francia a Japón, se parece tanto a Miyabi-kun— Katherine casi se cae de espalda, su amiga lo confundió con un anime— solo que en personalidad no es tierno ni agradable, es más bien frio y sin corazón—dijo con un ligero temblor.

Katherine soltó una carcajada sabía que su amiga era impulsiva pero jamás pensó que ella viajara a Japón solo porque Kyouya se parecía un personaje de anime.

—Por lo poco que se dé él, no creo que el salve gatitos como Miyabi-Kun, Renge-Katherine se sujetaba el estómago después de reír mucho.

—No me regañes Kathy, es que él era idéntico y debes de admitir que es muy guapo, con ese porte serio y principesco, pero dime ¿Por qué tú interés en él?-preguntó levantando una ceja y viendo como su amiga perdía la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Quiero vengarme por la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar a mí y a Alice— contesto Katherine muy seria.

— Vengarte de Kyouya puede ser una estupidez, no por algo le dicen el" rey de la sombras" sus amigos, querida, puede que la que acabe más humillada seas tú.

Katherine se quedó pensativa, tal vez estaba jugando con fuego, pero después de todo a ella le gustaba quemarse.

N.A. Me gusta Actualizar lento, aunque esto es algo que ya esta escrito, me tardo en volverlo a leer y darle de nuevo sentido. Saludos lectores.


	9. Descontrol

"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"

* * *

La noche llegó, y los miembros del club arribaron al lujoso bar- karaoke rentado por Kyouya el cual se había lucido al alquilar para ellos solamente el lugar, Haruhi boqueo al ver la opulencia del sitio, esto le saldría muy caro, pero el chico de gafas no pareció molestarse al gastar tal exorbitante cantidad de dólares en ello; Tamaki lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, y como solo él podía lograr, hizo que el muchacho perdiera la compostura.

— ¡Mamá, te has lucido! ¡Gracias! — grito Tamaki, dejando sordo al pobre de Kyouya, el rubio corrió a ser el primero en cantar en el Karaoke.

— Kyouya senpai, no debió haber rentado todo el negocio — murmuro Haruhi pensando en lo costoso que debía resultar eso.

— Haruhi, recuerda que te dije que quería lo mejor para ustedes, además no quiero que algún cliente grabe a Tamaki cantado, imagina si ese video se filtra en internet— comento Kyouya con una media sonrisa algo siniestra.

"Claro, eso sería un desperdicio de material" pensó la castaña, ella volteo observando a las dos chicas que habían sido invitadas, al final Kyouya había hecho las paces con ellas por su mala actitud y para sorpresa de todos, Renge era amiga de la pelirroja la cual se presentó como Katherine, en cuanto a su amiga Alice estaba intercambiando palabras con unos gemelos que parecían no hacerle mucho caso.

— Al final invitaste a las chicas, "los méritos"— sonrió Haruhi a Kyouya, quien puso los ojos en blanco, esa sonrisa pícara en la cara de la castaña no le daba buena espina.

— Si, además no estaría mal agregar a dos contactos como ellas al club— Kyouya ajusto sus lentes, la host natural ya conocía las técnicas del muchacho para huir de sus preguntas.

— ¿No estarás pensando en que una de ellas sea tu esposa? — Haruhi contrataco, Kyouya se indignó ante esa declaración, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así?

— Quizá, al menos la pelirroja es atractiva— remató, dejando a Haruhi sola, mientras se dirigía hacia la susodicha, ella sonrió, aunque le molesto que la dejara hablando sola.

— ¡Haruhi ven conmigo, por favor! — Grito Tamaki, ella solo dio un resoplido mientras se acercaba a su novio.

Renge se fue a aturdir un poco a Takashi y a Honey dejando a Katherine sola, ella clavaba su mirada en el rubio, al fin se le hizo conocer al novio de la castaña, no imaginaba que era nada menos que Tamaki Suou, vaya que el mundo era pequeño.

— ¿Te diviertes? — la grave voz de Kyouya la saco de sus pensamientos, ahí estaba frente a ella, con una camisa verde limón de seda, su piel blanca contrastaba enormemente con aquella prenda, él le sonrió, una perfecta y falsa sonrisa.

— Hola Kyouya, gracias por la invitación Renge y Alice se la están pasando muy bien— evitó la pregunta, mientras miraba a sus alegres amigas rubias parlotear con los miembros del club.

— Eso no contesta mi pregunta— le dijo Kyouya, mirándola de reojo, la jovencita tenía un sencillo vestido de fiesta beige, un color que le sentaba muy bien.

— Supongo que aburrida, no me gusta cantar, nunca imagine que ti si — lo pico la chica, sus palabras eran sin duda con el afán de saber más de él.

— Claro que no, recuerda que la fiesta es de Tamaki — contestó Kyouya algo ofendido; "Un miembro de la familia Ootori, cantado en un bar de plebeyos, que se cree esta chica".

— Y si... te apuesto diez por ciento de las acciones en el grupo Hyatt cantarías una canción, ¿Qué dices?

Kyouya miro a la pelirroja con cara de fastidio, varias ideas pasaron por su mente después de todo, esa cantidad de acciones no estaba mal, pero si era una trampa, la chica no se llevaba bien con su familia después de todo.

— Creo que me negare a tu reto, no pienso que poseas tanto dinero como para regalárselo a un extraño— le susurro cerca del oído tensándola, y después se marchó lejos de ella, a una de las mesas del bar.

— Enserio no crees que tenga esas acciones en mi poder, dártelas seria como quitarle un pelo a un gato, es más mira— dijo la pelirroja siguiéndolo mientras sacaba su moderno celular— aquí está mi cuenta en el grupo Hyatt.

— Gracias por la propuesta, pero mi dignidad no vale un diez por ciento — sonrio ajustando sus gafas, la rubia se acercó a su amiga quien estaba furiosa por el nuevo desaire.

"Dignidad" penso Katherine con una mirada maliciosa mientras volteaba a ver a Alice, quien ya estaba solo a unos pasos de ella.

— ¿Qué paso Kathy? Deja a ese chico y vamos a hablar con los gemelos —dijo Alice con una sonrisa boba y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¡Oh Alice! ellos son menores que tú, asalta cunas, además ni si quiera te miran, mejor ayúdame a pedir una bebidas con alcohol— la acusó la pelirroja.

— Es verdad, ninguno de ellos tiene mayoría de edad aun —se quejó Alice— pues estas de suerte tengo mi ID falsa.

Alice pidió a sugerencia de Katherine una botella de vodka, ella sonrió al ver el liquido transparente.*

— Linda, tu no tomas, ¿por qué Vodka? — cuestiono la rubia, quien se cubrió la boca al ver a su amiga verter un poco en el té helado que bebían el muchacho de gafas del club, el cual estaba hablando por celular en una discusión muy acalorada— ¿Quieres emborrachar al tipo?, Kathy no te conocía esas cosas.

— ¡Cierra el pico! solo quiero hacer que se relaje— susurro dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Kyouya ignoro aquella acción, después de llamar a un socio, evitaba que Tamaki y Renge se mataran por el micrófono ya que Tamaki no quería dejar de "berrear".

Después de lograr hacer rondas de canto, y dejar a Renge entonando _Sakura Kiss_ , de la cantante Chieko Kawabe* se marchó a su mesa donde había dejado su jarra de té helado;

Mientras Hikaru y Karou molestaban a Haruhi y Honey se atascaba de pastel a lado de un preocupado Takashi. Kyouya le daba un trago a su té y lo noto algo diferente de lo que había probado anteriormente pero pensó que tal vez debía ser su imaginación así que se tomó otro vaso más y empezó a sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Katherine miraba como Kyouya iba por su tercer vaso de "té", era momento de su plan así que acercándose a los gemelos quienes estaba revisando la lista de canciones en pantalla, decidió una trivial charla para socializar.

— Oigan chicos, ¿Kyouya es tan tranquilo siempre? — pregunto Katherine a los gemelos que levantaron la cabeza para verla al mismo tiempo.

— Kyouya senpai, no participa mucho en las actividades del club— dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban ambas manos al aire— a menos que haya "méritos" de por medio.

— Deberían intentar convencerlo, tal vez esta vez sí acepte— dijo con una sonrisa amplia, dejando intrigado a los gemelos. Estos decidieron acercarse a Kyouya, quien de repente empezó a sentir tanto calor, que se desabrocho un poco la camisa.

— Kyouya senpai, ¿Quieres venir a cantar? — dijeron al unisonó los gemelos.

— Porqué no, después de todo yo pague por el lugar— contesto Kyouya con la voz algo rasposa, dejando a los gemelos asombrados. Eso no era normal en el rey demonio.

Se acercó a la pantalla del karaoke dejando intrigada a Renge quien acaba de terminar de cantar y a los demás que veían a Kyouya buscando entre la lista de reproducción, una canción.

— ¿Kyouya senpai va a cantar? — pregunto Haruhi con tono asombrado.

— ¡Vaya, Mama guarda algunas sorpresas bajo la manga!— sonrió Tamaki, esperando que espectáculo daría su amigo.

— ¡Muy bien! espero que graben esto porque jamás se va repetir— grito Kyouya al micrófono para su "publico", mientras la música empezaba a sonar dejando oír la canción de "satisfaction" de los Rolling Stone*

_I can't get no satisfaction,_

_i can't get no satisfaction._

_'cause i try and i try and i try and i try._

_i can't get no, i can't get no._

Kyouya empezó a cantar perfectamente dejando con la boca abierta a todos los miembros del Host club y tirada de la risa a Katherine, mientras Renge y Alice grababan el momento.

— ¡Oh por dios! — grito Haruhi viendo bailar a Kyouya, quien imitaba los pasos de aquella canción, provocando el grito de las rubias— creo que esta ebrio Tamaki, hay que bajarlo de ahí.

— Pero si se está divirtiendo princesa, además Kyouya me dijo que no habría alcohol en la fiesta — intento calmarla Tamaki, pero Haruhi no podía concebir ver al rey entre las sombras, bailando de esa forma.

— ¡No fueron ustedes verdad!— grito Haruhi dándole una mirada asesina a los gemelos.

— ¡Nosotros no fuimos!— gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-When i'm watchin' my tv

and that man comes on to tell me

how white my shirts can be.

well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke

the same cigarrettes as me.

Continuo cantando Kyouya, para terror de Haruhi este empezó a acercarse más a ella con micrófono en mano, y agarrándola de la mano se la llevó al escenario, ahora si todos estaba estupefactos, Honey dejó caer un pedazo de pastel de la impresión, y Tamaki estaba furioso.

i can't get no, oh no no no.

hey hey hey, that's what i say.

I can't get no satisfaction,

i can't get no girl with action.

'cause i try and i try and i try and i try.

i can't get no, i can't get no.

Canto Kyouya mientras tenía a Haruhi abrazada, Renge y Alice estaban eufóricas, y rompieron en aplausos, un enojado Tamaki y Hikaru avanzaran para quitarle a Haruhi de encima a Kyouya.

— Kyouya-senpai, esta ebrio— susurró Haruhi llevándose ambas manos a la boca, al oler el aliento típico de una persona alcoholizada.

— Haruhi, que cosas dices, no había bebidas en esta fiesta— dijo con dificultad Kyouya, interrumpiendo la canción. Tamaki le arrebato a la castaña de las manos, y al igual que Haruhi noto el aliento de su amigo.

— ¿Quién le dio de beber a Kyouya? — grito Tamaki furioso clavando su mirada en la única persona que no podía controlar su risa.

— No pensaras que fui yo — se defendió Katherine con una perfecta sonrisa— Tal vez él se equivocó y pidió algo con alcohol.

— Kyouya jamás se equivoca— soltó Haruhi, sumamente molesta con la pelirroja.

— Fui yo, pedí una bebida y al parecer se la dieron a su amigo— susurro Alice en defensa de su amiga— pido una disculpa y nosotras no haremos cargo del chico. ¿Verdad Kathy?

— Si, además si su chofer lo ve en esas condiciones se lo informara a su padre — dijo Renge mientras Takashi cargaba a un Kyouya que se quejaba por la falta de música.

— Yo lo llevare a su apartamento Tamaki, además yo también vivo por ese lugar— contesto Katherine con una sonrisa— solo que su amigo lo ponga en mi auto.

— No confió en ti, pero en vista que no tenemos auto propio, creo que será lo mejor — Tamaki se llevó la mano a la sien, en un símbolo de resignación, Haruhi iba a protestar, pero vio a Kyouya quedarse dormido en los brazos de Mori-senpai, que pensó que seria lo mejor.

Después de que acomodaron a Kyouya en el convertible la pelirroja maldecía internamente, después de que todos le dieran una mirada de odio, y le dejaran un chico "semi-muerto" en el asiento de copiloto.

No pudo evitar lanzarle unas miradas, su inocente broma llegó muy lejos, pero para su desgracia, el de lentes decidió que era buen momento para estrenar su tapizado nuevo, definitivamente el Karma existía. El chico estaba dormido cuando llegaron, así que con ayuda de empleados del edificio, fue a dejarlo a su apartamento.

La actitud del de gafas le aclaro varias cosas, la primera era que el tipo estaba enamorado de la chica de su amigo, y dos que debía pasarle las acciones a nombre del muchacho así tal vez este no la odiara tanto cuando supiera lo que paso.

N.A. Regrese, han pasado 84 años... las aclaraciones

*La referencia la tomo de un fanfic llamado La Première Fois de flordesombra

*La canción que canta Renge es el opening del anime.

* La canción es satisfaction de Rolling Stone y me he inspirado del libro maravilloso desastre , además que lo que dice la canción me recuerdo al capítulo donde deje al pobre de Kyouya con ganas. Bueno agregue algo de Ooc al personaje de Kyouya pero perdónenlo estaba ebrio. Saludos.


	10. Traición

"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"

Katherine pasó las acciones tan rápido que Kyouya ni siquiera había roncado dos veces, después de irse de la habitación del muchacho admiro los detalles de la casa del chico de gafas, su departamento estaba lleno de un estilo minimalista, cuadros negros y grises, una enorme estancia con un sofá de cuero negro y una mesa de madera de cedro. Ya tiempo de dormir en la comodidad de su cuarto, aunque estaba cansada y deseaba acurrucarse en el enorme sillón, soporto caminar con sus tacones color negro a la puerta para irse a su piso.

Pero a pesar del cansancio se despertó al día siguiente con el pecho agitado por el susto, había tenido una pesadilla con el día cuando su madre murió, en ese accidente de auto le había cambiado la vida ahora ella estaba en ese mundo de pretensiones y de "bastardos", su móvil comenzó a sonar, fastidiada observó en la pantalla un numero que le daba dolor de cabeza, era su padre.

— Se puede saber ¡¿Por qué demonios pasaste 10% de acciones?! — grito su padre del otro lado de la línea, Katherine imagino al hombre calvo pataleando en el suelo de la oficina al haber regalado un poco menos de la mitad de las acciones que poseía.

— Padre , esas acciones son mías, además eso no te afecta en lo más mínimo, aun posees una buena parte, al igual que Jack — la pelirroja se puso de pie, estaba harta que su padre no se conformara con el 30%, su hermano tenía 25%, ella tenía otro 25% antes de repartir 10%, y su tía tenía el restante 20% de las acciones del hotel Hyatt, aunque la cadena estaba dividida en otros ingresos ese hotel era su mejor obra.

— Lo único que quiero es obtener la compañía de los Suou, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera yo he podido lograr — se burló Nicholas, colgando la línea dejando a su hija muy molesta.

Ella sabía que su padre quería la compañía del amigo de Kyouya desde hace meses, gracias al hackeo que estaba en la computadora de la empresa, había sido una coincidencia afortunada, ahora tenía que mover las cartas sobre la mesa para lograr su cometido.

Necesitaba no solo vengarse del chico de gafas, sino que además debía convencer al amigo de este, de ser socios, una unión entre los Pritzker y los Suoh seria benéfica para ambas familias.

Mientras la pelirroja se daba una ducha, en otro departamento, Kyouya se levantó con una resaca terrible, y con un humor peor que en otros días, instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue ver su móvil, dándose cuenta de que Tamaki, y Haruhi lo habían llamado y dejado múltiples mensajes de voz, para ver cómo estaba, los gemelos le dieron consejos para la resaca, pero no recordaba haber tomado alcohol el día de la fiesta.

Generalmente tomaba solo una copa en fiesta donde lo ameritaba, pero por lo regular solo era un vino ligero, se levantó y tomo unas aspirinas que estaban en su buró; de repente, un flashback de la noche le vino a la mente y recordó el ridículo que había hecho delante de todos, lanzó el frasco lejos de él, botando las píldoras por todos lados.

— ¡Esa chica! — gritó Kyouya, y se fue del departamento de alado hecho una furia, por salir rápido, no notó que no portaba camisa y que tenía el pantalón de vestir desabrochado, solo pensaba en hacer pagar a la jovencita por el ridículo ocasionado.

Preguntó al portero cual era la puerta correcta, este lo observó sorprendido, para señalar el número 310, así que, sin rodeos, Kyouya pateo la madera para que abrieran el lugar.

La jovencita enojada lo dejó entrar hecho una furia, la cual se convirtió en vergüenza al ver que la chica solo llevaba una bata para dormir, color morado y un pijama de seda del mismo tono, las curvas se marcaban alrededor de aquel cinturón apretado a su cintura, ella comenzó a reír al verlo enrojecer.

— Buenos días Kyouya — dijo señalando una taza de té que había en la mesa —¿Quieres té o prefieres café para desayunar? Deberías ponerte una bata también

El joven se vio el torso y se cubrió con la bata que estaba en el sillón color magenta de la pelirroja, era de color rosa chillante, ella sólo se aguanto la risa al ver que el japones no tendría más remedio que usar dicha prenda.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste anoche, Katherine? — dijo Kyouya sumamente enojado y olvidando su vergüenza al usar un camisón de mujer.

— Veras, mi amiga te dio un té adulterado por error, ella no entiende muchas cosas y es algo torpe — mintió descaradamente, mientras se sentaba alado de él con una taza color marrón entre sus dedos, el observó el café que estaba posado en la mesa frente a él, así que lo llevó a su boca y le supo cómo caído del cielo — y como pago de la apuesta, a tu nombre está el 10% de acciones— dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de té.

— Yo jamás, te dije que aceptara ser tu jueguito — el moreno casi escupe el café sobre la cara de la pelirroja al saber que ahora ella y él eran socios.

— Lo sé, pero deduzco que eres una persona que te gusta "Ganar, Ganar" además piénsalo, si somos socios, yo te puedo ayudar, esto es como la conciliación, llegamos a un punto medio donde ambos obtenemos "beneficios

— ¿Qué "beneficios"? — cuestiono el joven, la chica estaba dando su mejor jugada, y eso le preocupaba.

— Te investigue, se de donde vienen tu y tus amigos, se quien es tu familia, y sobre todo, se que deseas a la chica de grandes ojos, y yo deseo algo que tu tienes — soltó de golpe, aturdiendo al muchacho, quien estaba apunto de sacar su lado demoniaco, hasta que la jovencita le mostro la foto donde cargaba a Haruhi, la fatídica noche de la tormenta.

— La novia de tu mejor amigo, Haruhi Fujioka creo que se llama— Kyouya estaba pálido.

— ¿Dónde diablos conseguiste esto? — gritó Kyouya más enojado todavía — Dime que tramas, no juegues conmigo.

La pelirroja rió, dejando al muchacho furioso, ella alejó la imagen de él, aunque tenía copias, Kyouya parecía a punto de tirar el teléfono celular por la ventana.

— No Kyouya jamás te haría una jugada sucia como el chantaje, pero en vista que estamos midiendo nuestras "capacidades" debo sacar mi repertorio, necesito hacer un negoció con la familia de tu amigo rubio.

Kyouya la miro en su rostro no se veía un ápice de mentira, ella no pensaba mostrar la imagen.

— La abuela de tu amigo le esta buscando esposa, ella no quiere que se case con tu amiga, asumo que ella no es de la misma clase social que ustedes.

El de gafas sintió un golpe en él corazón, sabía que la abuela de Tamaki estaba buscando la manera de separarlo de Haruhi, y él conocía que la empresa estaba en colapso, pero jamás pensó que Tamaki no le diría de los planes de la anciana

— ¿Tamaki lo sabe? —preguntó Kyouya, ella afirmó con la cabeza, ella conocía esa historia debido a que su padre la quería como futura esposa del rubio, era el negocio perfecto, pero ella se había negado.

— Sí, su abuela quiere casarlo con la chica Tonnerre, pero mi padre aun quiere la empresa, y le dijo a la familia que ellos estaban en la ruina, sin saberlo mi padre ha ayudado a que tu amigo no se casé — dijo levantando una ceja.

Kyouya la miro perplejo "¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?" pensó el moreno.

— ¿Quieres casarte con Tamaki? — preguntó el japones, el café le supo pesado al saber tantas cosas.

— Sería el camino más fácil, pero no quiero casarme con el chico, solo quiero ser su socia y unir mis acciones con la suyas, y ser más poderosa que mi hermano — murmuró la jovencita.

— ¿Y que ganó de esto? — le recriminó Kyouya, poniéndose de pie.

— Que no se enteren de que deseas a esa mujer — le dijo riendo — Tamaki se ve noble, pero dudo que quiera perder a su único amor, y si hacemos la unión, la castaña será feliz ¿Aceptas?

Por primera vez, el "rey demonio" sintió que conoció a Lucifer.

Era media mañana y Tamaki estaba en el café de la escuela, había faltado a varias clases para enojo de Haruhi, y ahora tenía mucho que reponer, pero la situación de la empresa era más deplorable y prácticamente estaba huyendo de su abuela, cuando recibió la llamada de Kyouya, el vicepresidente del club estaba sumamente furioso y prácticamente le ordeno verlo antes de sus clases, así que ahí estaba Tamaki, esperando a su amigo.

Cuando llego se veía peor de lo que imaginaba físicamente vestía ropa sobria, una camisa gris, un pantalón negro, y su libreta negra junto a su inseparable laptop, pero en su rostro se veía la resaca por su "fiesta" de ayer.

— Vaya mamá, que mal te vez, deberías dejar el alcohol— se burló Tamaki, pero al ver que Kyouya no le respondió la broma con algún sarcasmo se preocupó— ¿Kyouya estas bien?

— ¿Cuándo esperabas decirle a Haruhi, los planes de tu abuela? — le preguntó Kyouya sumamente molesto.

Tamaki se puso nervioso, pero era obvio que su amigo lo sabría después de todo por algo era llamado el "rey de las sombras"

— Pensaba arreglar la situación con mi abuela, y la empresa no pasa por su mejor momento — dijo el rubio a punto de irse a plantar hongos en un rincón —ella quiere vender la empresa por muy poco dinero y dejar a mi madre sin protección, además de quitarle la beca a Haruhi.

— Tú abuela es de las personas más despreciable que conozco, Tamaki, pero tú no te quedas atrás — con cada palabra, el presidente se iba haciendo más pequeño — ¿Por qué no lo hablaste con Haruhi? ella merece saber que no es bienvenida en tu familia— gritó Kyouya, cerrando el puño con furia, quería plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo.

— Sé que soy egoísta Kyouya, pero si le digo a Haruhi la situación, ella me dejara — dijo Tamaki en sus típicos berrinches.

— Eres peor de lo que imagine, Tamaki, no te importa Haruhi, solo te importa retenerla, incluso si eso significa estarla engañando, ella se merece algo mejor que ser la amante de un rico— Kyouya agarró de la camisa al rubio ante la mirada de todos en la cafetería.

— Kyouya, sé que aun la amas, pero si ella acepta esperarme, no hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo el rubio ante la mirada del moreno, que solo lo dejo caer en la mesa y se fue de aquel lugar.

Después de estar lejos de la mirada de todos los comensales del restaurant y meditando la estupidez de su amigo, él podía haberle ofrecido dinero al francés, diablos tenía suficiente para poder ayudar a la empresa de él, pero sabía que la abuela se negaría, así como el padre de Tamaki por la rivalidad de tanto años con su padre; no quería decirle la verdad a Haruhi eso la destrozaría, igual el entendía hasta cierto punto la preocupación de su amigo por su madre, pero él podía atenderla en uno de sus hospitales. Pero Tamaki estaba decidido a engañar a Haruhi y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Le había dicho a Katherine que primero antes de aceptar ayudarla quería encarar a su amigo, pero la situación había salido horrible, ahora no solo quería a Haruhi para él, si no que estaba meditando otro plan diferente, aunque eso significara perder todo.

— Katherine, se que me pasaste tu número para que cuando aceptara el trato te lo dijera por este medio, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar de negocios mañana, te invito a comer a algún lugar, por favor lleva algo elegante — susurró, antes de colgar, esperaba no equivocarse con su decisión.

N.A. Después de eones, traigo esta capitulo con muchos cambios. Saludos.

y si, esta es como para mi luciria Katherine como la secretaria Kim mi so.


	11. Revelaciones

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Katherine colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al saber que el primer paso de su plan estaba completado, ya Kyouya había aceptado ser su "socio", pero esperaba cuales iban a ser las condiciones del japones, ambos habían concretado una cita en uno de los restaurants más exclusivos de por la zona, solo era cuestión de esperar para poder saber, ¿Qué deseaba Kyouya Ootori?

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, en aquella gala se definirían la postura de ambos con respecto a lo planes de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa se marcho a tomar su auto, tenia que acompañar a su amiga Renge al aeropuerto, con paso rápido se dirigió a la salida de la facultad, meditando la acción a seguir por la tarde, y deseosa que las horas se escurrieran rápida por el día.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, a veces le costaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que Tamaki estaba cerca ella, no ponía la debida atención a sus deberes escolares, con peligro de perder su perfecto promedio decidió escapar de su meloso novio y de unos vigilantes gemelos que ciertos días parecían su sombra, para poder estar tranquila leyendo un libro sobre Derecho Fiscal en las bancas de la facultad de ingeniería.

Cuando estaba más concentrada en sus estudios, vio una persona tomar asiento alado de ella, no media más de metro cincuenta, y portaba un peculiar conejo como acompañante, acaparando las miradas de las jóvenes que se paseaban por el campus.

— ¡Haru-chan! — exclamó el pequeño Honey que se había paseado buscando encontrar un lugar tranquilo por Harvard y ahora se topaba con "la host natural".

— Hola, Honey-senpai — saludo la castaña, mientras lanzaba un suspiro, al parecer no había logrado huir de todos los miembros del host club — ¿y Mori- senpai no está contigo?

— No, fue a escoltar a Renge al aeropuerto— explicó el rubio— así que decidí buscar un lugar para estudiar, me alegra verte hoy.

— Es verdad, a un no asimilo que Mori –senpai este con Renge, pero a decir verdad me parecen encantadores juntos —le confesó Haruhi, recordando como Mori se portó tan a amable con la estrambótica Renge en la fiesta que organizó Kyouya para Tamaki, sintió algo de nostalgia al recordar la fiesta, y la canción de Kyouya.

— Ellos me recuerdan a Tama-chan y ti — le confesó el rubio, logrando que los pensamientos de Haruhi se centraran de nuevo en su novio estrambótico y rubio — ¿Que te gusto de Tama-chan? — cuestiono Honey alegre, mientras abrazaba su peluche en forma de conejo de felpa.

— Bueno... la verdad, Tamaki fue el más abierto con sus sentimientos desde que entre por la puerta— se burló, al recordar como el rubio se desvivía por ella, incluso cuando pensó que era hombre— se portó tan dulce conmigo, y después sus actitudes hicieron que me enamorara de él, además que en cierto punto me recuerda a mi padre.

Y la verdad es que su padre era igual de devoto con su madre, al punto de hacerse un Okama* en vez de buscar un sustituto de figura materna para ella.

— Interesante...así que es eso lo que te atrae de Tamaki— murmuro una voz detrás de ella, ocasionando que la castaña soltará el libro por el susto.

— Hola Kyo-chan— lo saludo el rubio alegremente al ver al de gafas detrás de Haruhi, ella se turbó, atrajo al muchacho con el pensamiento, o es que Kyouya como una sombra se escabulló entre ellos, siempre así, silencioso.

— Quisiera hablar con Haruhi en privado si no te molesta — le pidió el joven Ootori a Honey, quien lo miró contrariado, pero sin perder el porte alegre soló le sonrió.

— Claro, voy a buscar los libros que necesito a la biblioteca de la facultad, me alegra verlos, te dejo en buenas manos Haru-chan— se despidió Honey, dejándolos solos en aquella banca.

Kyouya observó al rubio, y la amenaza implícita en sus comentarios, así que observando a la castaña y sus enormes ojos color café observarlo expectante, aquella mirada le recordó la noche en su departamento, y se maldijo por el deseo que poseía sobre la novia de su mejor amigo.

— Hablare sin rodeos, ¿No le contaste a Tamaki de lo ocurrido en mi departamento? — pregunto Kyouya de golpe, causando que la joven se quedara pensando en el incidente en la casa de su amigo, y sintiera algo de culpa, sobre todo por lo delicado del asunto.

— No he podido hablar con Tamaki, cada vez que quiero sentarme a charlar con él, cambia el rumbo de la conversación, ni si quiera sé como van las cosas con su abuela— le confeso Haruhi, ligeramente ofendida.

El de gafas se quedó pensativo, ellos no estaban siendo lo suficientemente honestos uno con el otro. No sabia si sentir un alivio o culpa por lo ocurrido dentro de su casa, pero la moral podía más en él, sin embargo, la duda lo carcomía, y una pregunta brotó de su boca, como un murmullo que ya no podía ser acallado.

— Dime Haruhi, ¿has pensado como seria tu relación con algún otro de los miembros de club? — preguntó Kyouya tranquilamente, necesitaba sacar esa duda de su cabeza, antes de que las acciones de su conciencia tuvieran otro fin.

— Esa es una pregunta demasiado personal, Kyouya — lo miró la jovencita, poniendo sus manos en su mentón, cada vez entendía menos al "rey de las sombras".

— Necesito saberla, tus palabras definirán muchas cosas Haruhi, por favor— suplicó, causando que ella abriera sus enormes ojos, ¿Qué tramaba Kyouya al preguntar eso?

—La verdad es que antes de que fuera novia de Tamaki, pensé que algunos de ustedes tenían otras intenciones conmigo...

— ¿Quiénes de nosotros? — soltó impaciente, él sabia perfectamente que cada uno de ellos la quiso de maneras diferentes, pero el grupo acepto su derrota con dignidad ante la confesión de parte de Tamaki a la jovencita.

—Hikaru me declaro sus sentimientos, pero no logre verlo más allá que como un buen amigo, supongo que Karou poseía el mismo sentir, Mori–senpai es muy tranquilo y jamás me dio a entender algo así, y pues Honey está enamorado de Reiko Kanazuki*—explicó la castaña siendo lo más honesta posible.

— Creo que has omitido a alguien — dijo Kyouya tranquilamente, percatándose que ella no lo habia mencionado,

— Bueno Kyouya-senpai, no creo que usted haya estado ni por asomo enamorado de mí, ya que no le traería un mérito estar conmigo — y con esas simples palabras, Haruhi había roto cualquier esperanza en el pecho del de lentes, no solo ella no lo veía como un candidato de su amor, sino que lo había descartado haciéndose menos ante él.

— Haruhi, eres una persona honesta, inteligente y además una hermosa dama, espero que jamás vuelvas a decir que no tendría "méritos" una relación contigo— susurró Kyouya mientras meditaba si era oportuno huir de ahí y alejarse de la jovencita, mandar a la mierda todo y desaparecer, pero firme y estoico como un buen Ootori soporto la punzante daga que sentía en su corazón.

Lejos de ahí, Katherine llevaba en su BMW a una parlanchina Renge que no paraba de abrazar a un avergonzado Takashi, la pelirroja solo sonrió al verlos por el retrovisor, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, sabía que había tenido dos decepciones amorosas y el tranquilo muchacho que tenía ahora como prometido era sin duda la mejor opción para Renge.

Después de platicas triviales la dejó en el aeropuerto Internacional Logan, en donde la francesa abordaría su avión privado color amarillo, mientras varios sirvientes de la jovencita cargaban las maletas del auto de lujo de la pelirroja, la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo a su parlanchina amiga.

— Espero que ya hayas decidido dejar tu juego con Kyouya— le susurró Renge evitando que Mori escuchara su conversación —no quiero que salgas lastimada.

— No te preocupes Renge, te daré noticias cuando las cosas avancen, después de todos eres la única que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos— le confesó Katherine con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, que pensaba que su amiga se había enamorado del jovencito que fue el primero en robarle su corazón, sin embargo en vez de sentir celos o reproches, la fría presencia de Takashi le dio tranquilidad.

Nada más equivocado, la norteamericana buscaba una oportunidad de hacerse con una empresa hotelera internacional, cuando regreso al auto con Takashi este se quedó en un silencio total ante la falta de presencia de su amiga, Katherine decidió hondar un poco en la mente del joven de piel morena.

— Sé que no eres un gran conversador, Morinozuka, pero me mata la curiosidad, ¿Cómo te convertiste en el prometido de mi amiga? — pregunto Katherine con una ligera sonrisa antes de subir al auto para ir de regreso a la universidad.

— La encontré llorando en el jardín de Ouran— conversó Mori con voz grave, mientras recordaba a una Renge destrozada llorando a pie de una de las fuentes del colegio — estaba muy triste y decidí hacerle compañía.

— Supongo que el amor fue surgiendo con el trato, después de todo el escándalo de Renge le da luz a la vida de las personas— sonrió la pelirroja, sobre todo al entender que ella era como una vela en el camino para el taciturno muchacho que esbozo una sonrisa tan ligera, que era imperceptible para la pelirroja.

La noche había llegado y Kyouya estaba esperando afuera de su edificio la llegada de cierto BMW negro, estaba furioso por no haber sido los suficientemente claro con la castaña, la amistad con Tamaki no dejaba que pusiera en claro que tenía un interés en ella, pero la chica era demasiado despistada; Y a pesar de que Tamaki quería tiempo para arreglar los problemas, el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Katherine llego al estacionamiento del restaurant _Couché,_ un bello local italiano, digno de admirarse con techos de color blanco y paredes de tabique rojo, y como una aparición lo vio recargado en la pared de grava, viendo su reloj e ignorando a una coqueta mesera, el joven iba vistiendo una camisa color verde limón que solo resaltaba su cabello negro y daba a su piel un tono más blanco, un sacó negro lucia en su brazo, la brisa estaba haciendo estragos en ella, pero no por eso dejaría de lucir divina, el chico parecía un sueño, un _idool_ de su tierra, que por un momento las palabras de Renge resonaron por su mente, tal vez la francesa tenía razón y ella saldría mal de ese asunto.

Kyouya se quedó en una pieza al verla llegar en un vestido color rojo, que resaltaba el color de su cabello, los hombres la miraban, sin duda la jovencita atraía como una abeja reina, y él se sintió bobo al divagar por aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas en los lugares idóneos.

— Lucias impaciente, Kyouya— sonrió la jovencita, él le dio el brazo mientras el jefe de meseros los escoltaba a su reservado, los murmullos se hicieron presente en el restaurant, una vez en la mesa, la jovencita vio a su cita y comentó— así que al final aceptas ser mi socio.

— No del todo, creo que es mejor que hablemos antes de que te hagas ideas— con una sonrisa de lado tan típica de él, Kyouya habia desecho la esperanza de una tregua, pidió la especialidad de la casa, una pasta Alfredo digna de los reyes como ellos, la joven solicito un Salmon a las finas hierbas, mientras clavaba la mirada en el Ootori.

— Vas a seguir viéndome o vamos a hablar de negocios— soltó áspero el jovencito, levantando una ceja al ver que la pelirroja no pronunciaba nada de su beneficio.

— Disculpa, pero no he comido durante todo el día— se defendió la pelirroja molesta por el tono de voz del "host cool"— escupe tus condiciones, nena japonesa.

— Tengo tres condiciones, para ti Katherine— musitó el japones, ofendido por el insultó, todo pronunciándolo en perfecto inglés— la primera es que tenemos dos meses para intentar conquistar a ambos, no pienso casarme con Haruhi a menos que ella me quiera, puedo hacerle a cualquiera eso, excepto a ella.

— Vaya pensé que eras un monstruo sin corazón, no pienso enamorar a tu amigo, solo quiero ser dueña de sus acciones, tengo mis propios deseos, y él no está en ellos— dijo la pelirroja, dejando anonadado a Kyouya, imagino que como Eclair, la pelirroja quería a su bobo mejor amigo.

— Bueno no puedo obligarte a enamorar a Tamaki, pero al menos yo intentare conquistar a Haruhi— dijo Kyouya dándole un sorbo al vino que le servía un mesero, la jovencita tomaba agua — y como le dije a ella puedo ser realmente encantador cuando me lo propongo Katherine.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda condición? — preguntó Katherine con la ceja alzada.

— La segunda es que en caso de que Haruhi no me quiera, y prefiera estar al lado de Tamaki ambos debemos de alejarnos de ellos, y tu padre debe de dejar en paz la compañía— soltó Kyouya, esperando la reacción de la joven, como si soltar eso fuera fácil.

— ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?!— grito Katherine, espantando a los meseros, el japones solo sonrió al verla tan furiosa, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, las peleas con la pelirroja le entretenían — pensé que me ayudarías, ¿eso en que me beneficiaria?

— Si no aceptas mis condiciones, mandare una transferencia de dinero que ayudara a Yuzuru* con la empresa, y Tamaki no tendrá que elegir— soltó el chico, dejando perpleja a la jovencita que tuvo que parar su reclamó al ver que el mesero les traía una de las entradas que habían solicitado.

— ¿Cuál es la tercera condición? — susurró Katherine muy enojada, la ensalada le sabia a bilis, la tenía por el cuello el muy maldito de Ootori, quien solo parecía divertirse con ella.

— En caso de que Tamaki y Haruhi sigan juntos, ya no podré cumplir la encomienda de mi padre, así que tú serás voluntaria del encargo sin objeción — la hizo jurar Kyouya viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sabia que era bajo chantajear a la chica y dejarla como segunda opción, pero en ella veía la ambición de si mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — murmuro Katherine en shock, sin saber cómo iba aceptar lo propuesto en esa cena, pero como una idiota se fue de bruces contra Kyouya, quien estaba tan seguro como quien tiene el toro por los cuernos.

— Solo diré que tendrás voz y voto en mi empresa, así como una cantidad considerable de dinero, no es nada despreciable Katherine además si lo analizas mi empresa vale más que la de Tamaki — le explicó, y ella acepto que tenia razón, los hoteles de Tamaki eran nada en comparación de todas las empresas del grupo Ootori.

— Que quieres de mí, Kyouya, porque me quieres dar tanto poder, ¿a qué precio? — murmuro Katherine desconcertada por la proposición del moreno.

— Por qué esta unión nos beneficiara a ambos, después de todo, tú lo dijiste, esto es un "ganar, ganar" ¿Qué dices? ¡aceptas el trato! — musito Kyouya acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Ella estaba literalmente en las brasas, y el de lentes era el demonio.

\---

_*Trasvesti_

_*Reiko es en nombre del interés romántico de Honey en el manga._

_* El padre de Tamaki._

**N.A. Una actualización, ya vieron que nuestro querido Kyouya tiene a la pelirroja controlada, un giro dramático al fic, tuve que cambiar cosas que no me agradaba y por eso estoy tardando más.**

**Temo que mi OC parezca un desagradable Marysue, así que intento equilibrar sus defectos con algunas virtudes, espero estarlo logrando.**


	12. Sentimientos Encontrados

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Katherine observaba a Kyouya, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, mientras observaba la piel nívea del de gafas estar a centímetros de ella invadiendo su espacio vital en aquella mesa de restaurant italiano, no comprendía el porqué de la proposición del Host, y lo que conlleva aceptar el trato que él tan ufano le proponía, a qué demonios se refería con la "encomienda de su padre"

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! — exclamó apartándolo, ante la sonrisa torcida del chico — guárdate esos coqueteos para Haruhi.

El moreno supo que se divertiría un poco con la pelirroja, era una chica encantadora e inteligente, pero eso no le hacia olvidar su objetivo inicial, una jovencita de poderosos ojos color café, la cual tenía solo dos meses para conquistar.

— Está bien, acepto tus tres condiciones, pero tengo que poner en claro que necesito que la alianza con Tamaki se realice, es de vital importancia para mi futuro en la compañía de mi padre — le confesó la chica — Espero seas un hombre de palabra, Ootori.

El chico tomo un sorbo a su copa, claro que no admitiría que la proposición de su padre era un matrimonio, al menos en dos meses podría analizar los "beneficios" de la jovencita que tenía frente a él.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de aquella costosa cena, Haruhi estaba acostada en su cama color blanco, tapada con su cobija favorita, mirando el techo de su habitación; las palabras dichas por Kyouya resonaban en su mente, al estar tan pendiente de sus problemas con Tamaki, había olvidado el matrimonio de este con alguna jovencita, ni si quiera sabía si el "rey de las sombras" ya había salido con alguna de las chicas de la lista.

En ese momento entro Tamaki y se acostó a lado de ella por lo que Haruhi nerviosa se levantó de la cama, a veces olvidaba que ella y el rubio vivían juntos en el mismo edificio.

—Tamaki... ¡te he dicho que no entres de improvisto a mi habitación! — grito Haruhi enojada, el rubio se alejó a una distancia prudente, no quería faltarle el respeto a su novia.

— Perdóname princesa, es solo que te veías tan linda y no pude evitar hacerte compañía— comento, haciendo un puchero, Haruhi lanzó un suspiro, aun así se sentía incomoda.

— Es muy pronto Tamaki, como para tomarnos ese tipo de confianzas, ni siquiera sé que ha pasado con tu vida en esta semana, lo de tu abuela... la compañía— soltó la castaña enojada, provocando que el presidente de ouran sintiera un frió en el pecho.

— ¿Has hablado con Kyouya? — pregunto el rubio preocupado.

— Lo vi en la biblioteca, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando? —cuestiono la joven. Tamaki lanzó un suspiro sonoro, era momento de enfrentar la verdad de sus acciones.

—Haruhi tenemos que hablar de un tema importante — Tamaki estaba estresado, pasándose las manos por el pelo color oro, la jovencita estaba absorta la furia dio pasó a la preocupación.

— Habla ya, me estas preocupando — le dijo sincera, mientras el rubio quería llorar, el prometió proteger a la chica que estaba frente a él.

— La empresa de mi familia, está a punto de caer en la ruina— la voz sonaba entrecortada, Haruhi lo miro confundida.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — ella jamás pensó que los problemas de la familia de Tamaki fueran tan graves.

— Mi abuela tomo malas decisiones con los rumbos de la empresa, ahora estamos en peligro de quedar en la bancarrota, la única solución es que nos den un préstamo, pero mi abuela se niega, ella insiste que me una a un matrimonio de conveniencia con la familia Tonnere — la confesión del rubio provoco que su adorada novia quisiera correr de ahí, imaginar a él imbécil de Tamaki con otra le provocaba una furia y tristeza enorme.

— Pensé que tu abuela apoyaba nuestro noviazgo— susurró Haruhi intentando no llorar, jamás había llorado por algo propio, no desde la muerte de su madre.

— Lo sé, pero a un no decido casarme estoy buscando que haya más socios, para evitar el compromiso con Eclair-— confesó Tamaki —por eso quiero disfrutar cada momento que estamos juntos, tal vez suene egoísta, pero te amo y no quiero que mi familia ni nadie te aleje de mi lado, incluido Kyouya.

— ¿Kyouya?, ¿él que tiene que ver en esto? — pregunto Haruhi confundida.

— Mi buen amigo, él también está enamorado de ti— soltó con amargura el joven mientras la abrazaba.

— Kyoya no está enamorado de mi Tamaki, él es tu amigo, y también mío — dijo Haruhi apartándolo— si tu abuela no me quiere en tu familia, creo que hay que darle punto final a nuestra relación.

— ¡No! ¡por favor, Haruhi! dame tiempo, un mes al menos para intentar solucionar esto, yo no amo a otra persona más que a ti y maldigo el momento en que mi padre me dio su apellido— grito Tamaki, aferrándose al delicado cuerpo de su novia, dándole un beso a la castaña, pero esta se apartó, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza, una que se clavaba en su pecho.

— ¡Sal de mi habitación Tamaki! ¡quiero estar sola, por favor! — Tamaki se alejó de ella, de su mirada severa — me molesta que no me hayas dicho la situación, y que desconfíes de tus amigos.

— Está bien Haruhi, pero al menos di que me darás más tiempo, por favor— suplico el rubio, al borde del llanto.

— Lo pensare, ahora por favor, necesito estar sola — murmuro Haruhi señalando la salida a lo que el rey del host club salió con el alma destrozada, y por fin, en la soledad de su cuarto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Una vez terminada la cena, Katherine estaba pensativa en su cuarto, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que era su tía abuela, Penney.

— Aló, tía ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Katherine algo fastidiada.

— Hola corazón, sé que apenas tus clases acaban de empezar, pero adivina, el alcalde de Chicago va a hacer una fiesta, y estamos de invitados de gala, tu hermano va a ir con su nueva novia, así que por qué no vienes y vas con el hijo del alcalde, Arthur— soltó rápidamente la señora en un tono alegre que ponía de mal humor a Katherine.

Tan solo de imaginar de ese imbécil de acompañante, su humor se ponía peor.

— No puedo llevar a Arthur como pareja tía, es que voy a llevar a mi...— soltó Katherine maldiciéndose por no poder darle nombre a la nueva "unión" que tenía con el japones.

— ¿Acaso tienes novio?, espero no seas una amiga con derecho Katherine, como esa chica Walton, es una mala influencia— empezó a insultar su tía.

— No, en realidad... es mi socio, ahora es dueño de parte de mis acciones, y pues si los socios de la empresa estarán ahí, deben conocerlo — improviso la chica, ocultando un poco que ambos eran socios forzados.

— Entonces es verdad lo que dijo tu padre, has vendido acciones de la empresa, Katherine ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —su tía paso del enojo a la decepción.

— Es algo complicado de explicar por teléfono, te veo mañana en la fiesta del alcalde— se despidió para después colgar . "En que maldito lió me he metido" pensó la joven antes de querer arrojar el celular al suelo.

Kyouya estaba revisando las últimas acciones de las diversas empresas de las que era socio, así como de las de su emporio; se dio cuenta que la empresa de Tamaki había perdido más socios en esa semana, y pensó en su estúpido amigo y la cantidad de problemas que debería tener en ese momento. Vio así un correo electrónico de su padre, en este le decía que su salud seguía estable pero físicamente estaba muy cansado, "más presión" pensó el moreno.

Después se dio en medio de sus múltiples problemas, de pensar en Haruhi y su rostro cuando le dijo que una relación con ella le brindaría "méritos", se quitó las gafas y las puso a lado de su laptop, vio el reloj de la computadora, faltaban veinte minutos para las dos de la mañana.

Decido a descansar se acostó en su cómoda cama, y empezó a soñar con un baile de máscaras dentro de Ouran, donde todos los Host club tuvieron la oportunidad de bailar con la castaña, pero algo raro ocurría, en sus brazos no tenía el frágil cuerpo de Haruhi, bajo la máscara de baile unos ojos cafés se veían, pero estos no eran igual de grandes que los de la castaña, y el cabello de su acompañante era de un rojo intenso.

— Katherine, ¿Qué haces en el instituto? — pregunto Kyouya confundido, observando las delicadas curvas de la joven.

— Supongo que debes bailar con la novia, o no, querido— susurro la pelirroja con ironía, Kyouya al verse tenía un esmoquin negro y la chica tenía un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, a su alrededor los miembros del host club estaban aplaudiendo, incluso el idiota de Tamaki estaba llorando y a lado de él tenía una Haruhi visiblemente embarazada.

Kyouya se despertó sudando, al ver su despertador se dio cuenta que solo llevaba dormido una hora.

"Al parecer el tema del matrimonio, me está haciendo tener estas pesadillas" pensó el moreno antes de ponerse la almohada en la cara.

N.A. Por fin tengo el capítulo doce de esta historia, no sé si me estoy saliendo de los personajes, pero pronto veremos el verdadero genio de Kyouya el cual yo amo con todo mi corazón y así como por qué Katherine odia tanto a su hermano mayor.


	13. Mala Suerte

_"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

El despertador sonó, y por primera vez en su vida Kyouya estaba despierto antes de apagar la alarma, no pudo dormir debido al sueño en donde Katherine era su pareja, le dolía ver en cada uno de aquellos sueños oníricos a una Haruhi feliz a lado del rubio

En su hogar, la castaña despertó al oír la alarma de su móvil, al ver su escritorio se encontró con una rosa roja y una nota firmada por Tamaki, en dicha masiva, menciona una larga disculpa y que él volvía a Japón a arreglar unos temas, ella recordó todo su pleito y su semblante se ensombreció, sabía que el rey la amaba, pero no quería que su amor por ella lo dejara en la ruina además que si el perdía el apellido Souoh como podía mantener los costosos tratamientos de Ana-Sophie*.

La jovencita tenía dos clases ese día así que se apresuró para salir lo antes posible, topándose en su puerta a dos gemelos muy sonrientes, lo más seguro es que Tamaki le pidió que la cuidaran.

— Haruhi— gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo — pensamos que no saldrías, así que casi tiramos la puerta para verte — cada uno se puso a lado de ella y la tomaron del brazo, cargándola para fastidio de la joven, quien suspiro resignada.

— Hoy seremos tus escoltas, bella dama — murmuró Karou.

— Si, por petición de Tono*, hoy pasaremos contigo todo el día— complemento Hikaru.

— No es necesario, solo tengo dos clases y pensaba limpiar el apartamento — se quejó la castaña.

— Tonterías, en la tarde comeremos con Mori y Honey hace mucho que no estamos todos, bueno casi todos — se disculpo el menor de los gemelos, al sentir que había metido la pata con su indiscreción.

— ¿Kyoya no vendrá? — pregunto Haruhi, recordando las palabras de Tamaki sobre el rey sombra, estaba esperando que estas fueran falsas, pero y si no.

— No hemos podido localizarlo— contestó Hikaru, levantando ambas manos como modo de excusarse, y era verdad, a pesar de que el rubio fue muy explicito en cuanto a no involucrar a Kyouya.

— Tal vez le paso algo malo— susurró Haruhi preocupada, ambos gemelos caminaban sosteniéndola, ella imagino que posiblemente Kyouya estuviera enfermo, pero los gemelos rieron.

— Posiblemente siga dormido y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien lo levanta temprano — dijeron ambos gemelos con un ligero temblor en la espalda, recordando como el rey sombra se convertía en un demonio de sangre fría.

La tarde había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, pero la llamada de su tía la tenia abrumada, vestía un lindo conjunto rojo, el cual resaltaba aun más su piel y el color de su cabello, esperaba enfrente de la universidad donde asistía con el "host cool"

Lo vio caminando hacía el estacionamiento, al parecer esperaba a su chofer, había aguardado durante toda la mañana saber cómo decirle que fuera a la fiesta del alcalde con ella, se sentía nerviosa, y no dudaba que este la rechazaría, una parte de ella rezaba porque no.

Kyouya caminaba con un termo de café en la mano y en la otra su portafolio se veía tan atractivo como siempre, con su traje azul a la medida y su corbata a juego, él parecía tener una elegancia natural, ella imaginaba que la había adquirido al estar toda su vida rodeado de gente poderosa. Él pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pero en vez de saludarla la ignoró, Katherine decidió pasarlo por alto y se acercó a él.

— Hola Kyouya, parece que no tuviste una buena noche — comento la pelirroja al ver las tremendas ojeras que el muchacho portaba.

— No estoy del mejor humor para tu sarcasmo— amenazó, sujetando más fuerte su laptop — Así que te pido que no te metas en mi camino.

Katherine suspiro, los cambios de actitud de Kyoya la sacaban de quicio, pero como necesitaba de él tenía que ser la persona más hipócrita que conociera, algo así como su amiga Alice cuando quería lograr algo.

— Sé que hablamos de varias clausulas anoche, pero surgió algo y necesito tu ayuda, por favor — suplicó con la mirada más dulce que pudo poner a pesar de su enfado.

El host quería burlarse del intento de ternura de la jovencita, nunca había visto a Katherine tan accesible, así que después de tocarse el puente de la nariz por el cansancio y acomodarse las gafas, habló.

— Está bien, dime que ocurre.

La pelirroja estaba nerviosa, quería salir corriendo y dejar al hombre que tenia enfrente solo, la miraba reprochándole, sintiéndose superior a ella.

— Necesito que me acompañes a Chicago hoy en la noche, a una gala del alcalde, los socios de la empresa quieren conocer al nuevo accionista, y necesito que seas mi compañero de baile — mintió un poco la pelirroja.

— No puedo salir a eventos públicos contigo, no hasta que intente acercarme a Haruhi — le recordó Kyouya.

— Por favor, solo es una noche, además Haruhi y Tamaki todavía siguen juntos, no puedes entrometerte.

Eso ultimo fue un golpe al ego del asiático.

— Ok. Iré, pero como tu socio y espero que no haya dobles intenciones, Katherine — amenazó Kyouya justo cuando llego Tachibana por él.

Katherine suspiro, al menos había aceptado ir con ella.

***

Haruhi intentaba huir de unos "sobreprotectores" gemelos, huyendo a la cafetería de otra facultad, estaba por comer su bento preparado en casa cuando se dio cuenta que Kyouya estaba comiendo a unas mesas de distancia, quería hablar de unas cosas con el "rey de las sombras".

Se acerco a él lo escucho discutiendo por celular, y tocándose la cabeza, fastidiado, tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar con el chico, pero si no aclaraba las cosas no estaría tranquila con los celos de Tamaki.

Kyouya voltio al frente y la observo, de pie viéndolo con sus enormes ojos color café; medito que él nunca se había acercado a ella, solo para recordarle su deuda había susurrado en su oído un par de veces, su apoyo hacia Haruhi era de una forma más silenciosa, ¡como diablos podría cruzar esa línea que se obligo a trazar con aquella jovencita!

— Supongo que sigues teniendo la costumbre de preparar tu almuerzo— comento con tranquilidad al observar aquel recipiente propio de japón.

— Me gusta cocinar, aunque en el departamento es algo complicado, además la comida de aquí no siempre es de mi agrado— confeso Haruhi abriendo su bento ofreciéndole de comer a Kyouya, este le rechazo el gesto, a pesar de que la comida lucia maravillosa.

— Gracias, pero comí algo ligero, tuve una mala noche y una pésima tarde— explicó tomando sus lentes y dejándolos en la mesa, Haruhi lo miro detenidamente, ver a Kyouya sin antojos era como ver a otra persona, una muy atractiva persona.

"Diablos, en que estoy pensado, es solo Kyouya" se regañó la castaña

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto el muchacho al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente.

— No, no, no solo que se ve muy fatigado— explico Haruhi apenada por ser sorprendida en su escrutinio— Quería hablar contigo, pero creo que no es un buen momento.

— No estoy del mejor humor Haruhi, pero puedo escucharte, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — murmuro Kyouya antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

— Tamaki me dijo la verdad, del porque su actitud, ¿sabías algo? — susurro la castaña, aun le dolía hablar de ese tema, pero el gesto imperturbable del host cool no la dejó tranquila.

— Naturalmente, lamento no decírtelo, pero no me concernía — confeso el chico, sorprendido que el rubio haya confesado la verdad a su novia.

— Lo sé, pero, aunque intento estar tranquila, aún estoy molesta con él — Kyouya dejó la taza y concentro su mirada en ella, turbándola un poco, ante tal insistente contacto visual, el jovencito se colocó de nuevo sus gafas, pero Haruhi dudaba en hablar— crees que hay alguna forma de que ustedes puedan ayudar en su empresa.

-— Aunque todos somos unos "ricos bastardos", la deuda es multimillonaria Haruhi. Los hermanos Hiitachin, Honey y Takashi no poseen tanto poder económico, y yo puedo prestarle el dinero a Tamaki, pero es tan orgulloso, que me negara la ayuda. — la chica estaba destrozada, pensó en su inocencia que los host pudieran apoyar a su rey, pero no.

— Entiendo— el apetito se le había esfumado, su deliciosa comida no parecía tan apetitosa.

— A pesar de mi amistad con él, al darle el dinero de su deuda, tendría el poder de la empresa, tomaría mis responsabilidades como jefe, "no me gusta compartir Haruhi", no podría dejar de jefa a Shizue o Yuzuru cuando no pudieron mantener viva su empresa.

— Eso suena muy frió — lo regaño Haruhi — pensé que Tamaki era su amigo.

— Es mi amigo, si no lo fuera, ni siquiera le daría mi dinero por una empresa en crisis — la chica abrió los ojos alarmada — Haruhi, en los negocios no se debe mezclar la amistad, a veces ni la familia... pero como lo nuestro es por herencia creo que eso último es indiscutible, además mi padre sigue siendo el líder del grupo Ootori yo aun no me caso.

— Es verdad, ¿cómo vas con tus "citas"?

— Pues hasta ahora son inexistentes Haruhi, no te preocupes si encuentro la manera de ayudar a Tamaki, lo haré.

Kyouya se sintió el peor de los mentirosos, tenia la manera de ayudarlo, pero los malditos méritos y, sobre todo, la jovencita frente a él.

— No te preocupes, puedo caminar, no es muy lejos— se excusó la joven, tenia que buscar a los gemelos, olvido que sus amigos la estaría buscando espantados.

— Insisto, que clase de caballero sería si no pudiera al menos escoltarte a tu casa — y con ese gesto Haruhi vio en su mirada algo que nunca había notado, la preocupación de Kyouya iba más allá, y le dio la razón al rubio, el demonio de sangre fría la quería, ella no sabia como reaccionar, pero la satisfacción de aquello le llenó el alma.

_N.A. La fiesta esta por venir, Haruhi debe de aceptar a Kyouya, Katherine lograra tener la compañía Souh, esperen el siguiente episodio._

_*Significa señor._

_*Ana-Sophie es la madre de Tamaki._

_*Bento es como una especie de lonchera japonesa-._


	14. Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. la canción guárdenla para le momento del baile.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHTx3ZuDqhU&feature=emb_logo&ab_channel=34LuisJim%C3%A9nez

_Ouran high school host club es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

La castaña observo la profunda mirada del joven frente a ella, rechazo sus buenas intenciones, y descubriendo la verdad, una que ella se negaba a aceptar.

— ¿Estas enamorado de mí? — soltó de pronto, abrumando a Kyouya, ella siempre lo descolocaba, era como una manera de romper su escudo, su barrera.

— Si digo que sí, ¿Qué conseguiría? — contesto frio, sabía que no ganaría nada.

— Kyouya- senpai, esto es muy raro... siempre he visto la amistad de usted y Tamaki, no puedo concebir que usted quiera más allá que protección hacía mí.

El joven sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, observo el reloj, que podía hacer, ella no lo amaba, tenia que aceptar esa realidad, una que calaba.

Haruhi era inalcanzable, era una joven esplendida, pero prohibida.

Ella no era lo que esperaba, sintió el alma destrozada, pero lo oculto.

— Descuida, esto ha estado lejos de ambos, seguirá así, si me disculpas, debo continuar con mis actividades, deseo estar sólo — le pidió, ella abrió los ojos, alarmada, pero acepto retirarse de la mesa, sin probar bocado alguno, él observó a la joven marcharse, y entendía que eso fue quizás una despedida.

Era casi el anochecer, casi llegaba la hora en que habían acordado verse, Kyouya no le gustaba esperar, era una manía típica de un controlador como él era, esperaba que Katherine no tardara mucho en arreglarse, por su hermana Fuyumi sabía que ciertas mujeres tardaban eternidades, solo esperaba que la pelirroja no fuera de ese tipo de mujeres.

Él se había vestido con su mejor esmoquin, la chica le presentaría a los accionistas del grupo Hyatt y por lo tanto tenía que dar su mejor impresión, una parte de él estaba feliz porque eso significaría más mérito para su empresa, las acciones del grupo Hyatt no salía de la familia Pritzker, y que él tuviera un diez por ciento era un logro, aunque la forma que las había conseguido era algo que deseaba olvidar.

La platica con Haruhi lo dejó destrozado, su corazón aun dolía, el rostro contrariado de la castaña, su gesto de desaprobación por su amor, él era un idiota, pero tenia que empezar a desintoxicarse de la jovencita, de darle cortón a ese amor insano por ella.

Al mirar la puerta de salida de los departamentos vio a Katherine caminar con un hermoso vestido purpura, el vestido era sumamente sencillo, pero le daba un toque de elegancia sin igual, su cabello rojo como el fuego lucía liso, con un prendedor sencillo. Si Kaoru y Hikaru la vieran, aprobaría ese vestido, aunque no fuera uno hecho por ellos.

— Hola Kyouya, espero no haberte hecho esperar, es solo que este vestido es algo difícil de poner sola— comento ella viéndolo algo apenada, el joven se veía muy guapo con su esmoquin negro y su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, los lentes brillaban en la oscuridad, cubriendo sus ojos que no querían verla de frente, él jamás se ponía nervioso con las mujeres hermosas, después de todo en el host club había conocido, a muchas chicas muy bellas.

— En lo absoluto, tenemos tiempo para tomar el vuelo— oculto el temblor en su voz con maestría, observando su Rolex.

Ella suspiro mientras ambos subían a la limosina, sacó su celular de manera lenta, él parecía pendiente del camino, mientras Tachibana conducía hacia el avión privado de la familia Ootori.

— Kyouya antes de llegar, te explicare brevemente a que nos enfrentamos— ella suspiro antes de comenzar su explicación — el primero en arribarte será mi padre, su nombre es Nicholas, él es un maldito, intentara sacarte información, pero conociéndote no soltaras nada.

Kyouya observó a padre de Katherine, era un hombre muy feo, debía de confesar que parecía un gánster o un matón, nada que ver con la severidad de su padre.

— Y luego esta mi hermano, Jack, es un idiota; al final está mi tía Penney, ella es hermana de mi padre, es muy amable, pero es mucho más rica que él, ella intentara saber si no somos pareja — dijo mientras le enseñaba a Kyoya las fotos de su celular.

— Así que... ¿Quieres que finja una relación amorosa o solo actué como tú "socio"? —pregunto el chico con una sonrisa tétrica, ella se guardo los reproches que pasaron por su mente, ante todo era una dama.

— No sé si sea conveniente que piensen que te he dado las acciones por cariño— murmuro Katherine avergonzada, ella era más inteligente que una princesa enamorada— Muy bien creo que es todo, toma esto es tu pase de entrada.

Ella le entregó una invitación muy elegante, dirigida al acompañante de Katherine Pritzker, Kyouya había buscado en su laptop información de los Pritzker antes de acudir a la cita, lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad, su tía Penny era la más poderosa del emporio, y en realidad era su tía abuela, se dedicaba a muchas obras de beneficencia y premios educativos, en cambio el padre de Katherine era un empresario respetado, pero con un terrible pasado amoroso.

Mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta que llegaban la entrada del aeropuerto de Boston "Logan"* el Jet del grupo Ootori los esperaba. Katherine subió con Kyoya detrás, ella saludo amablemente al personal de la familia Ootori, quien tenia las coordenadas para llegar a Chicago.

Dos horas después estaba arribando al puerto de la familia Pritzker, donde una limosina los esperaba, Katherine sonrió, se preguntó que si al igual que ella, Kyouya daba esa sonrisa practicada a todos sus empleados, ella había hablado poco con él, se sentía sumamente nerviosa. Kyouya subió el vidrio que los separaba del chofer de la familia Pritzker, mirando a la chica que casi temblaba.

— Si estabas tan insegura, no debiste haberme traído, toma en cuenta que él que no conoce a estas personas, soy yo — murmuro el joven, intentando no sonar furioso, ella miro hacia la ventana, esquivando sus ojos, quería desaparecer.

— Lo lamento es que mi familia y yo no tenemos una buena relación, y detesto estos eventos sociales— contesto la pelirroja.

— Si tanto los odias, ¿Por qué aceptaste ir? — pregunto Kyouya fastidiado, a decir verdad, el también odiaba los eventos sociales donde su padre lo obligaba a asistir. Pero jamás se mostraba de una forma tan "vulnerable".

En ese momento la voz del chofer les aviso que habían llegado a la casa del alcalde de Chicago, el lugar era una mansión muy imponente, un _valet parking_ los ayudo a guiarse por el enorme recinto, y ambos bajaron de la limosina, Kyouya le ofreció el brazo a Katherine, pero esta lo negó.

— Si vamos del brazo, la prensa asumirá que somos pareja, además tu pusiste en primer lugar que no querías que Haruhi pensara mal— le recordó la pelirroja, entrando sola, mientras esquivaba a los fotógrafos, que no pudieron captarla con su acompañante.

Kyouya estaba a punto de largarse de ahí, esa chica había hecho semejante escena frente a los medios, lo había dejado sólo como un idiota, al entrar se dio cuenta que una mujer mayor le daba un fuerte abrazo, supuso que sería su tía.

— Kathy querida, te vez estupenda, ya saludaste a Arthur, creo haberlo visto en la esquina de allá junto con el señor alcalde— gritó una mujer rubia, de proporción rolliza, se veía de edad adulta, casi como una honorable abuela, e intentaba llevar del brazo a una muy molesta Katherine.

— Tía, espera, quiero presentarte al miembro de la Familia Ootori, y futuro jefe del emporio de su familia, y desde hace unos días socio del grupo Hyatt, Kyouya Ootori— dijo ella, zafándose del brazo y señalando al muchacho, que le dedico una sonrisa de Host a la señora.

— Así que este es el famoso socio, ¡oh es un joven de tu edad y muy atractivo! — elogió la señora dándole un codazo a la chica, provocando el sonrojo de ella y una sonrisa cínica del muchacho que al parecer sólo Katherine pudo notar.

— Un placer señora Pritzker, Katherine me ha hablado mucho de usted, y al decirme del negocio que tiene en mente, no dude en apoyarla-— murmuro dándole una sonrisa a Penney quien sonrió encantada con tan atractivo muchacho.

— Espero que escucharas cosas positivas de los labios de mi querida sobrina— comento mirándola con reproche, por supuesto que sabía que la joven no era dada a hacer buenos comentarios — pero querido, háblame ¿Qué clases de negocios lleva tu familia? — lo elogio con una sonrisa.

— Bueno mi familia se dedica principalmente a la rama de la medicina, pero también contamos con seguridad privada, así como varios resorts nivel ejecutivo— aclaro Kyouya mientras la anciana habría los ojos anonadada — así que Katherine me hablado que tiene una fundación, contra el cáncer.

La pelirroja lo miro extrañada, ella jamás menciono nada, ese idiota la había investigado, sin duda era el "rey entre las sombras"

— Así es, contra el cáncer infantil— explico la señora Penney — les brindamos a niños de bajo recursos apoyo con sus tratamientos.

— Como muestra de mi aprecio por la familia Pritzker, pongo dos de mis mejores hospitales a su servicio, cualquier niño que desee mandar a ellos será atendido gratuitamente— cometo el _"host cool"_ para asombro de la pelirroja y su tía que solo pudo darle la mano.

— Joven Ootori, bienvenido a la sociedad, por mi parte tiene mi total apoyo— dijo la señora Penney totalmente agradecida.

Una vez lejos de su tía, Katherine le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Kyouya.

— Se puede saber, ¿Qué diablos pretendes? — cuestiono la chica, el de gafas solo le dedico una mueca, ella iba a patearlo, cuando noto que su padre y su hermano Jack venían hacía ellos.

— Katherine, así que nos honra con tu presencia— murmuro Jack, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y una sonrisa mezquina en la cara, su presencia denotaba seguridad e hipocresía.

— Jack, padre— murmuro la chica mirándolos, a pesar de su semblante Kyouya se dio cuenta que los brazos de Katherine temblaban un poco, el hombre que era el padre de la pelirroja lo miraba analizándolo, sin duda la foto no reflejaba el semblante de poder de aquel hombre calvo.

— ¿Quién es este joven que te acompaña? — preguntó Nicholas, Kyouya le mantuvo la mirada, sin titubear, Jack miraba al asiático que parecía un hombre de negocios importante, aunque terriblemente joven.

— Él es Kyouya Ootori, dueño del emporio Ootori y desde hace días Socio del grupo Hyatt — explicó, su padre agudizo la mirada, su hermano estaba furioso, así que el enojo de su padre era verdad, la pelirroja había vendido sus acciones.

— Así que este es el tal K.O., ¿Qué hace el emporio Ootori comprando acciones estadunidenses? pensé que tu padre solo se dedicaba a comprar acciones japonesas— dijo Nicholas convirtiendo su furia en asombro, esto no paso desapercibido por el host, quien le dedico una sonrisa taimada.

— Mi padre pasara su empresa a mi nombre, e decidió extenderme en el mercado— murmullo Kyouya, dándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Nicholas, este cerro su puño ante las palabras del japones— además la señorita Pritzker me ha invitado a participar en un proyecto muy interesante.

Jack tiro una carcajada. Ante la mirada asombrada de Kyouya,

— ¡Esta bastarda ya se cree una empresaria!, padre te dije que no deberías haberle dado el apellido Pritzker es una vergüenza a la familiar — grito Jack señalando a Katherine, ante la mirada de varios invitados, ella levanto el mentón, orgullosa; así que estos dos no eran hermanos, si no hermanastros.

— Jack, estamos en un lugar público, baja la voz— regaño Nicholas al rubio, quien aún no se quitaba la sonrisa cínica de la cara — mira muchacho, te ofrezco la compra de esas acciones, mi hija no tiene voz ni voto en mi empresa, ella es una Pritzker gracias a que cuenta con el apoyo de Penny, pero mis hoteles solo los manejo yo, y en un futuro mi hijo Jack.

— Padre, por favor, el negocio que le ofrecí a Kyouya te ayudara a ti y al grupo Hyatt— murmuro la chica, sintiéndose humillada ante las palabras de él, otra vez siendo menospreciada.

— ¡Cierra la boca! No te he ordenado que hables — la corrigió Nicholas, Kyouya sintió la sangre hervir en su interior, así que de ahí venia la frustración de la pelirroja se vio en ella en ese momento.

— ¡Caballeros, no pienso vender las acciones que mi socia me ha dado! y aunque ustedes no valoren los esfuerzos de ella por su empresa — les dijo con lentitud, en un tono peligroso, Jack lo miro sorprendido, el japones exudaba un aura de poder tal, que hasta se sintió cohibido — Debo decirles, que yo conozco personalmente a la familia Suoh, y tengo suficiente poder económico para sacar a esa empresa de su bancarrota.

Nicholas lo miro intrigado, ¿Quién era ese asiático tan violento?

— ¡Explícate muchacho! — acusó Nicholas, viendo al chiquillo que había tomado a su hija del brazo, como si la protegiera.

— Iré más lento, si yo hago un préstamo a los Suoh, eso dejaría al grupo Hyatt fuera de la compra, Katherine me ha propuesto considerar mi idea y darles tiempo de negociar con los Suoh —comento Kyouya desprendiendo su aura de "demonio de sangre fría", poniendo nervioso a Jack — Si ustedes son tan poco "caballerosos" con un miembro de su familia, yo mismo regresare las acciones de los Hyatt, y daré por terminado cualquier relación comercial con ustedes.

— Kyouya —murmuro Katherine, el brazo del host estaba en su cintura, ella estaba literalmente siendo respaldada por el host, empezó a sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, no sabía si del miedo o por algún otro motivo.

— ¡Así que ya te has acostado con la zorra! — acusó Jack enojado por la actitud arrogante del asiático— ¡ahora entiendo porque la defiendes!

Kyouya vio rojo, iba a dar el primer golpe, pero Katherine fue más rápida, le dio una patada a su medio hermano, haciendo que este se doblara del dolor ante la cara de los curiosos, Penney se acercó junto con dos guardias, al ver a su sobrina en tremendo bochorno.

— ¡No te permito que me digas zorra! no todas somos como tus novias, ¡imbécil! — grito ella, siendo sujetada por Penny, quien estaba sumamente apenada por aquella escena frente a todo Chicago.

El alcalde alejó a la prensa, mientras que Arthur a lo lejos reprimía la risa, la pelirroja era un hueso duro de roer, pero al parecer ya tenia quien la "domara".

— Muy bien joven Ootori, lamento que haya visto nuestra "bella familia", estaré deseoso de hacer negocios con usted — le comento Nicholas, tomando a su hijo como si fuera un monigote — confiare en el buen juicio de Katherine, ¡espero que no me falles! ¡vámonos Jack!

Una vez que se fueron, Katherine se sintió con una terrible jaqueca, su medio hermano lograba siempre enojarla, Penney la regaño después de esa escena, ella estaba avergonzada hasta la medula, el japones estaba contrariado, aun sentía unas ganas terribles de partirle la cara a alguien, la pelirroja se alejo de él seguida de su tía.

Un joven de cabello castaño y altura prominente se acerco a al pelirroja quien intentaba tomar una soda, lejos de los ojos de la presa.

— Bonito espectáculo, el tuyo y de tu medio hermano — la saludo, ella se avergonzó un poco de su cabezonería.

— Arthur, ¿te envió mi tía? — le dijo ella, él negó con la cabeza, miró hacia donde estaba Kyouya rodeado de unos hombres de negocios de la casa Hyatt que su tía le estaba presentando.

— Al parecer, le gusto tu nuevo novio — dijo receloso, ella negó con la cabeza.

— Somos socios, él es mi nuevo accionista — comento ella tomándose el ponche de un trago, Arthur sonrió con malicia, ella sintió un rubor por su rostro.

— Katherine, espero seas feliz — dijo él, tomando la mano de la pelirroja, y dándole un beso, ante la mirada sorprendida del _host cool_ , en ese momento Kyouya sintió algo parecido aun acidez estomacal, una que solo le había producido los experimentos de Fuyumi por cocinarle.

Se disculpo con los caballeros que Penney había traído para presentarlo ante el consejo de la familia, para alcanzar a su pareja de baile, se quedo helado ante la perspectiva de celos por la jovencita, pero era un ego roto, no podía dejar que alguien más bailara con ella, no esa noche, él era la pareja de Katherine en ese baile.

Y un Ootori no se dejaba opacar por nadie.

— Lo lamento caballero, pero la dama viene conmigo— comento, arrebatándole del brazo a la pelirroja. Ante la mirada de agradecimiento de esta y dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa taimada, ella se quedó estática ante la acción del japones, quien se la llevo de ahí a la pista del baile mientras sonaba la canción " _invincible_ " de Muse.

Ella sintió un rubor nacer de su rostro, al sentir el cuerpo varonil de Kyouya pegado al suyo, lanzó un suspiro sonoro, la colonia del chico era un olor a madera, tan cercano al cielo, a su gloria propia.

— Pensé... que no querías hacer creer a Haruhi ni a nadie, que éramos "pareja" obviamente de este baile — murmuro la pelirroja a Kyouya, que solo la pego más a él sabiendo que su familia, Arthur y la prensa los miraban.

— No olvides que esta noche somos "socios", no soporto ver cómo te trato tu "medio hermano", además... — dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su oído — no me gusto la forma en que te miraba ese tal Arthur.

Ella boqueo, anonadada, él desvío la mirada, y le dio una vuelta, pudo observar la mirada de varios invitados, murmurar la peculiar pareja que hacían. Maldijo internamente, estaba siendo obvio que algo en su "profesionalismo" no cuadraba.

— ¿Estas...celoso? — titubeo al preguntarle, la pelirroja noto que sus ojos eran más oscuros que antes.

— No —dijo Kyouya tan frio que la joven sintió que él glacial que hundió el Titanic pudo haber sido más cálido — solo que soy posesivo con las personas que me rodean.

Katherine sintió ganas de abofetearlo, que estaba tramando ese idiota, acaso planeaba confundirla, no le daría el gusto de verla babear por él.

Ella le dio una sonrisa al _host cool_ , quien aun a pesar de sus palabras se negaba a soltarla, a pesar de que la canción había finalizado.

— Gracias Kyouya, pero yo no necesito tu posesividad — murmuro, él japones la miro extrañado, ella parecía indignada.

— Katherine...

— Tenemos que irnos, aun faltan empresarios que presentarte... socio.

Y con esa simple palabra, el japones, supo que había fallado.

**N.A. Hasta aquí el capítulo 14 espero les haya gustado en el siguiente veremos la decisión de Haruhi y las noticias que la abuela de Tamaki le dará a este.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y saludos.**

***logan es el nombre del aeropuerto de Boston.**


	15. Negocios

"Ouran high school host club no me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco"

* * *

Kyouya observaba a la pelirroja furiosa, ir ido con cada uno de los socios del consorcio, pero después de aquella pista no volver a estar juntos, hasta el viaje de regreso, el moreno fun como la chica lucia contrariada, estaba furiosa, pero lo disimulaba, con una mascara de hierro que los ricos como ellos eran forzados a portar.

Ella miraba a la ventana de la limosina, después del baile con Kyouya un sentimiento de amargura la invadió, recordaba las palabras de Renge, al parecer estar cerca del _"host cool"_ le estaba afectando, no se consideraba débil y menos ante un tipo como Kyouya, el silencio era su mejor arma, hasta que aquella voz varonil lo interrumpió.

\- Katherine sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, por alguna razón que no entiendo —murmuro con aburrimiento, como si el hecho de destrozarle en la pista fuera de poca cosa— pero si vas a seguir así, el viaje será más largo para los dos.

\- Y ¿Qué quieres saber Kyoya? ¿Por qué mi hermano me dijo "bastarda"? - sonrió y grito con sarcasmo, la chica estaba enojada, mirando aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con fastidio - ¿Qué acaso tu manía de investigar todo, no te dio con mi pasado?

\- Yo solo quería hablar contigo y entender el porqué de tu actitud conmigo, no sé qué ocasione para que te volvieras tan hostil - comento Kyouya, viéndola cerrar los puños con rabia - tu pasado me intriga, pero no te obligare a decírmelo.

Ella se sintió tan tonta, así que el no supo por que ella estaba furiosa, no lo culpaba, después de todo, ni ella entendía que pasaba por su mente, eran socios, ni siquiera amigos, pero el corazón aun le latía después de verlo defenderla, y sobre todo, darle su respaldo.

\- Supongo que fueron demasiadas emociones, en una noche - soltó como explicación.

\- Entiendo, sabes, tu padre me recordó al mío, siempre despreciando a su hijo menor, no tomando en cuenta que él era superior a los demás, solo por salirse del molde predeterminado - se burló de si mismo - no dejes que ellos te afecten Katherine.

Ella sonrió ante ese pequeño deje del pasado del demonio frio que tenía enfrente, lanzó un suspiro.

\- Es más difícil de lo que aparenta, mi madre era la amante de Nicholas - soltó la jovencita para la sorpresa de Kyouya, quien le prestó toda su atención - era su secretaria, cuando papá se enteró la acuso de arribista y la corrió de la empresa, mamá lo amenazo con decirle a la prensa y Nicholas le paso una pensión cuantiosa por su silencio, mamá me ingresó a las mejores escuelas, por eso se tantos idiomas, cuando la primera esposa murió, Nicholas intento que mamá fuera el remplazo, ella se negó ... era una mujer con mucha dignidad.

\- Entiendo, y ¿cómo fuiste entonces parte de esa familia? - comentó Kyouya mientras la chica se ponía a llorar. A él no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, no sabía cómo consolarlas.

— Un día, ella huía de la prensa conmigo en el coche, hubo un choque, mi madre murió a lado mío en lo que llegaba la ayuda, yo tenía catorce años — susurró entre sollozos — después de ahí se mantuvo mi pasado en secreto, los socios de papa piensan que soy adoptada, una causa social de la tía Penney, solo mis amigas más cercanas conocen esto.

Kyouya la abrazo, él entendía el sentimiento de pérdida de Katherine cuando era muy pequeño su madre había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad, una ironía para ellos, dueños de los hospitales más modernos de Japón.

— Gracias por tu confianza, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— murmuro en su oído causando que la tristeza de la chica se convirtiera en un enorme sonrojo, y a pesar de Kyouya Ootori era un cínico, controlador y egoísta ella se sintió segura en ese abrazo.

— Esta bien, necesito un momento — susurro la pelirroja poniendo un brazo para alejar a Kyouya de ella y después secándose las lágrimas decidió que debía volver a ser ella, no podía seguir están tan débil frente a un hombre como el host.

Kyouya aceptó estar lejos de aquella chica, mientras despegaban rumbo a Boston.

Unos días después de su encuentro con Kyouya, Haruhi despertaba e intentaba fingir indiferencia, la situación con Tamaki la tenía deprimida, había agregado más horas clases a su horario y se la pasaba en la biblioteca la mayor parte del día.

Los gemelos estaban preocupados por ella, al igual que Honey y Takashi; Kyouya se había mantenido al margen de la situación por su propia salud mental, ni si quiera él sabía algo de Tamaki y los gemelos solo recibían mensajes de textos que decían que cuidaran a Haruhi en su ausencia.

— Entonces, ¿ellos no son novios ya? — pregunto Hikaru que estaba con los miembros del host club, meditando de los problemas de sus amigos, y como poder ayudar a la castaña, quien había fingido sentirse bien, pero ellos no le creían en lo absoluto.

— Bueno eso explicaría el porqué de su actitud— agregó su hermano pasando sus brazos por la cabeza —Tono ha estado muy raro, además ya casi lleva una semana fuera de la escuela.

— La empresa de Tamaki tiene problemas — dijo Takashi con su voz grave ante la mirada de Honey y de todos, sabían que el emporio Suoh no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no pensaron que eso provocaría la ruptura de sus amigos.

— Tama-chan no dejaría sola a Haruhi, debe haber algún tipo de presión— murmuro Honey abrazando a usa-chan.

— Honey y Mori tienen razón, debe haber algo que este mal para que deje a Haruhi— dijo Kaoru poniendo sus manos en su barbilla mientras meditaba.

En eso la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a un Kyouya, fastidiado había tenido una reunión con accionistas de su empresa y además había tenido que ignorar los mensajes de sus hermanos al ver su foto en primera plana de sociales, acompañado de Katherine.

— Kyouya, nuestro romeo ha llegado de su enorme agenda de trabajo— lo molesto con una sonrisa pícara Hikaru— ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermosa dama?

El moreno le dio una de sus características miradas gélidas de "rey de las sombras" a los gemelos que mejor decidieron dejar las bromas sobre Katherine en el olvido.

— Gracias por acompañarnos Kyo-chan— susurró Honey — tú sabes más de la situación de la empresa de Tamaki, ¿esto tiene que ver con la ruptura de Haruhi?

— En efecto Mitsukuni, la empresa de Tamaki está a punto de la bancarrota, por lo que la abuela de este no quiere que tenga una relación con Haruhi— soltó Kyouya acomodándose sus gafas, para que no vieran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

— ¡Que! — gritaron ambos gemelos, Hikaru furioso aventó un objeto de la mesa que estaba alado de él.

— ¡Esa mujer! ¡como dice que Haruhi no puede ser parte de la familia Suoh! — gritó Hikaru alarmando a su hermano — cualquiera de nosotros estaríamos felices que Haruhi nos diera el honor de ser nuestra novia.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? tenemos que ayudar a Tama-chan — murmuro Honey viendo a todos los miembros.

— Podemos darle dinero a Tamaki para que salga adelante por unos meses, tenemos la línea de ropa que no quiso Haruhi, no crees Hikaru— sugirió Kaoru pensando en la ropa exclusiva para Haruhi que habían creado ambos gemelos — en subastas nos darán mucho dinero por esos exclusivos.

— Cierto, además me han estado ofreciendo trabajo de modelo, puedo aceptar y el pago dárselo a Tamaki— dijo Hikaru con entusiasmo.

— Yo tengo una parte de dinero ahorrado, además creo que si contacto con Nekozawa y Reiko quieran a portar algo de dinero— murmuro Honey sintiendo la alegría juntarse en su pequeño cuerpo.

— Si Renge tal vez acepte apoyar, Mitsukuni mi pago dáselo a Tamaki— dijo Mori ante la mirada atónita de Kyouya.

Sus amigos estaban dispuesto a salvar la empresa del presidente, pero había un problema, Tamaki no era el dueño aun de esa empresa, era su abuela.

— Chicos, la empresa, aun no es de Tamaki, ni de su padre — soltó con acidez, apagando los ánimos de todos, quienes estaba deseosos de ayudar al rubio — Pero ese dinero puede servir para los tratamientos de la madre de Tamaki, y la escuela de Haruhi será cubierta por el grupo Ootori.

— Gracias Kyo-chan— murmuro Honey con una sonrisa hacia el moreno él sabía que Kyouya era una persona egoísta, pero al parecer no por eso dejaría de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Katherine hablaba con Renge por teléfono, había logrado mover varios contactos para estar en conversación con el dueño del grupo Tonnerre para poder deshacer la propuesta de Eclair, quien no bajaba la guardia por aquellos hoteles y cierto rubio que quería como esposo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — saludo ella animada, esperando la platica con su amiga, la cual estaba viajando por Japón.

— Estoy esperando la exposición de manga y anime antes de viajar, papi ha aceptado que pase mis vacaciones contigo, y he visto un anime estupendo, además que recibí una llamada de Honey me pidió una pequeña ayuda para Tamaki — le conto Renge en un volumen muy alto.

— Espera, ¿Cómo que una cooperación para Tamaki? — preguntó Katherine preocupada— ¿Cuánto accediste a prestar Renge?

— Acepte darle unos 3 millones, Honey prometió devolvérmelos en menos de 2 meses así que es un buen margen de tiempo — dijo la chica con su estruendosa voz.

— Tengo que irme, nos comunicamos mañana— dijo la pelirroja colgando de golpe el celular, tenía que hablar con Kyouya sobre eso, no podía ser que sus amigos iban a brindarle dinero a Tamaki.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi estaba estudiando en la biblioteca principal, en eso un mensaje de texto de Kyouya la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin mucho ánimo dejo sus libros en el anaquel y salió a verlo en las escaleras de la entrada, el chico se veía cansado, pero seguía tan elegantemente vestido como siempre; al mirarla de frente Haruhi se dio cuenta que traía una bolsa de regalo.

— Kyouya-senpai, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué necesitabas verme? estaba algo ocupada — murmuró la castaña al ver que el "rey sombra" la miraba fijamente, ella aun no olvidaba su platica con él, se sentía extraña al estar frente a él.

— Los gemelos me dijeron que estabas deprimida, así que te traje esto — dijo sacando de la bolsa un celular muy moderno — con el podrás comunicarte con Ranka ha estado preocupado porque no lo has llamado. Y no tienes que preocuparte del costo de la larga distancia, viene por mi cuenta.

— No puedo aceptarlo— dijo Haruhi, devolviéndole el obsequio — llamaré a papá desde el apartamento.

— Esto lo hago por tu padre, Haruhi, no tienes por qué molestarte, entendí muy bien tu mensaje, sigues enamorada de mi amigo, y yo respeto eso — comentó tan frio que ella sintió ganas de correr — simplemente no me gusta en lo que te estas convirtiendo, los muchachos ayudaras al imbécil de Tamaki, esperemos eso cambie algo.

— Gracias senpai, Tamaki aceptara gustoso su ayuda — dijo la castaña— ahora tengo que seguir estudiando, lo veré después.

Kyouya observo a la mujer irse, y al girar de regreso a su departamento vio a la pelirroja verlo, molesta, y con los brazos cruzados.

— Vaya, un celular, ¿Cuándo serás más directo Kyouya?, un ramo de flores le demostraría tus intenciones, y no algo tan frio como un aparato electrónico — murmuro Katherine, quien con ese simple comentario hizo enojar al de gafas.

— ¿Qué quieres Katherine? por ayudarte a tenido muchos interrogatorios por parte de mi familia— le reclamó el muchacho enojado.

— Yo jamás te pedí que bailáramos una canción lenta, te advertí que la presa haría un escandaló, además Tamaki la conquisto con atenciones y tú le regalas un celular, ¿Qué clase de romántico eres? — dijo la chica con ironía.

\- Las cosas entre Haruhi y yo están claras, además tengo planos para que logres tus objetivos, Haruhi no es por el momento mi prioridad— murmuro el muchacho dejando en una pieza a la joven.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - murmuró, ella estaba intrigada, ¿Qué planeaba el heredero Ootori?

\- Pronto sabrás, de que van mis planes, ahora, debo irme a descansar - comento dándole la espalda y dejándola parada hablando sola.

NA Cuando escribí esto planeaba a Kyouya luchando más por Haruhi, pero no me gustaba ver a este personaje sufrir, aun la quiere, si, pero desea hacer las cosas a su modo.

Gracias por su paciencia, a partir de aquí empieza a ser diferente de la primera versión que escribí.


End file.
